Love Is Strange
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Juniper Lee goes to the Glade of Dreams to marry Rayman, along with Jody and Ophelia. Ophelia's mom urges her to find a husband. Meanwhile, Globox, the best man at the wedding, is happy for Rayman, but wonders where his special lady is, until he meets Ophelia. But what will her mom think when she finds her daughter is in love with a big blue frog, and a big blue frog loves her?
1. A Day's Preparations

If you're wondering why I would write a story featuring Globox/Ophelia, well you've got 1Snoopierdass to thank for that. You see, Snoopie is a hardcore Rayman/Juniper Lee shipper. I wrote her a story earlier this year about the couple called Bottle Bother, and as a joke included hints of Globox and Ophelia. She drew a picture based on the story, and we discussed it, and then I shipped them. A few months later, I wrote Snoopie a birthday gift, a sequel to Bottle Bother and in it I had said Globox and Ophelia were getting married. How did the two get together? How can they last? My thoughts are enclosed in this story. I am open to help on Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Rayman lore. But anyway, onto the story. One final note: Juniper Lee, Rayman, and their friends are fresh college graduates in this story.

Rayman, Globox and all related characters belong to Michel Ancel/Ubisoft.

Juniper Lee, Ophelia and all related characters belong to Judd Winick/Cartoon Network.

Chapter One.

A Day's Preparations.

Ophelia sat on one of the beds in the dorm she shared with Juniper Lee and Jody, her longtime friends. Juniper was in the bathroom, taking a shower, and Jody was down at the local store gathering some supplies for their upcoming trip. The young goth was goofing off on the computer she had bought herself. As she goofed off on the internet, her phone began to ring. She already knew who it was and what she had to say, but she figured she'd better answer now or get an earful later. She picked up the phone and looked. Sure enough, it was her mom on the phone. Ophelia accepted the call and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, pretending she didn't know who it was, and trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Hello, Ophelia," said her mother's voice, "What are you up to?"

"Not much," Ophelia replied. "I'm done with school, and graduation isn't for three weeks. So, Juniper is going off for her wedding, and Jody and I are tagging along."

"Perfect," her mother said, and Ophelia dreaded what was coming next. "Then you can look around for a nice young man." It was all the young one could do not to groan.

"We'll see," she said, "it takes time to find that special someone, you know? Just because you got with Dad really fast doesn't mean I'll have a similar story with Mr…whoever."

"Yes, but I want my sole child to bear fruit." Her mother practically whined. Ophelia rubbed her temple.

 _All she cares about is grandchildren. Waaah! I want grandkids! Hurry up and get me grandkids, Waaah!_ She thought bitterly. She could hear her father on the other end,

"Now don't henpeck her," he said, thankfully taking Ophelia's side; she didn't know what she may do if both parents were hassling her about grandkids. "I'd like grandkids too, but you can't force her to speed it up. It'll happen naturally."

"I know," said her mother, "I'm just antsy. Ophelia's left the nest, and I just want to make sure she's happy."

"I'd be a lot happier if you stopped heckling me about your precious grandkids." Ophelia muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Ophelia?" asked her mom, "I didn't catch that part."

"Nothing, nothing," said Ophelia. "I should be going now, gotta pack."

"Okay," said her mom, "have fun on your trip, and let me know if you meet that certain fellow."

"I will," said Ophelia. She hung up the phone, then grabbed her pillow, placed it into her face, and screamed into it. Apparently, this did not escape Juniper, who had finished her shower and gotten dressed. She stepped out of the bathroom to brush her hair.

"What were you yelling about?" She asked her purple haired friend.

"My mom is _still_ hassling me about finding that knight in shining armor!" groaned Ophelia, "I swear, she calls me every other day for the same dang thing! I love my mom, I really do, but she's driving me to drink!"

"I'm sure she wants to make sure you're doing what's good for you." June commented, finishing brushing her hair and putting it into a bun.

"That's not even it!" Ophelia nearly whined, "She wants grandkids!"

"Wait, seriously?" asked Juniper.

"Yes!" Ophelia groaned again, "Maybe if she'd get off my back about it, it might happen! But I don't even wanna come close to a singles bar when she's harassing me about it like this!" Suddenly, the door opened, and in came Jody with a few grocery bags in her arms.

"Hey," Ophelia and Juniper Lee greeted in unison.

"Hi guys," she hailed them, setting the bags down in the tiny kitchen. She turned to see Ophelia's upset face. "What's the matter?" she asked, sympathetically.

"My mom is harassing me about meeting that special someone!" Ophelia was getting sick of explaining it. "She wants her precious grandkids, never mind what I want."

"And what do you want?" asked Juniper,

"I want my mom to mind her own business and stop hassling me!"

"Well, you gotta tell her." Said Jody.

"And what am I gonna say?" snapped Ophelia, "Hey mom, I love you, but shut up and leave me alone. Yeah, I bet that'd go over real well."

"You don't have to be rude about it." Said Jody, a touch of sadness in her voice, "to your mom, or to me." Ophelia realized what she'd done and took some deep breaths.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Jody." She said, "I'm just beyond frustrated about this."

"It's okay," said Jody, calming down. "Anyway, we should get packed for the trip." Jody looked to Juniper, who was taking her packed Suitcase and putting it on her bed. "Where did you say Rayman lives again?"

"The Glade of Dreams." Answered Juniper, "and don't worry too much about fares; I can get us there."

"To be honest," said Ophelia, "I just wanna get outta here, if only for two weeks."

"Thanks again," said Juniper to her friends, "for being my Maid of Honor and Bride's maid, Ophelia and Jody."

"It was no problem!" Said Jody excitedly, "thanks for choosing us."

"Yeah," said Ophelia, "and at least my mom won't be there to help me pick out guys."

"Who knows?" Said Juniper Lee with a shrug, "Maybe the Glade of Dreams will have that special someone for you."

"You keep talking about that place." Jody mentioned, "What's it like?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." Said Juniper, a grin on her face. "But I get the feeling you guys are gonna love it."

…

Meanwhile, in The Glade of Dreams, another group was making plans for something extraordinary. A small but lavish building, with rows of soft pews, and a podium at the slightly elevated front. A small armada of small blue creatures with giant noses swept and cleaned every corner of this building, from top to bottom, to make it presentable for the elegant event about to take place.

The sounds of footsteps coming into the room startled the workers, causing them to work even faster. When the owner of the feet saw the reaction his entrance caused, it was all he could do not to chuckle.

"It's alright, guys." He said to them. He was tall, lacked arms, legs, and a neck, sporting a purple hoodie with a white O on the chest, yellow and white shoes, and a hairstyle that somewhat resembled a dog's ears. His nose was rather large, nearly like a snout in itself, further enforcing the dog description. "I'm not here to breathe down your necks; It doesn't all need to be done in five minutes," he attempted to calm them down. "You're doing a great job, keep it up." He turned to walk out of the room to inspect another part, but bumped into something, or someone. He backed up a bit, to see who or what it was. He was looking at a large blue body with a white stomach. Webbed feet with bulky gloved hands at the ends of lanky arms, a head that looked like it had been stepped on by a giant when the owner was a baby, and tiny white eyes on top of the head.

"Hey there, Globox." Said the inspector of sorts, "thanks again for being my best man."

"It's no trouble, Rayman." Said Globox, a touch of sadness in his voice. "It's an…an honor."

"Hey," said Rayman, a touch of concern in his voice, "You okay? You sound like you're down."

"I'm really happy for you and Ms. Lee," said Globox, "but I…I wonder when I'll find that special lady?"

"What about Ugglette?" Offered Rayman, but Globox shook his head.

"She'd rather stay friends," he said with a sad sigh. Rayman patted Globox's shoulder.

"Cheer up, bud." He said, "that special lady is out there; don't worry if you don't find her tomorrow."

"I guess you're right." Globox began feeling better. "Need help with anything?"

"Nah," said Rayman, "You've been working hard all day, Globox. Take a break and get something to eat." Rayman walked outside to check how Barbara and her sisters were doing with the garden.

 _Rayman's right,_ Globox thought to himself, _this is gonna be_ his _special day, not mine._ Globox shrugged his shoulders and went to a bush to gather some berries. He was glad to be given the right to be his best friend's best man. And who knows…Polokus works in mysterious ways.


	2. The Day Before

Author's note: The Nymphs are going to be appearing here, and I am not going to take the time to type Pig Latin, thus they will speak normal English.

Chapter Two.

The Day Before.

Bright and early the next morning, the sun was just beginning its ascent over Orchid Bay. In a small, secluded field, a lone figure walked into the scene, lugging a good sized suitcase. The figure swiveled its head around, checking and making sure they were unobserved by spectators, drones, or cameras. When satisfied, the figure made a small gesture to two other hidden figures, who were quick to join them, also carrying luggage. One of them was bright eyed and keen eared, the other wished for more slumber.

"I'm so excited!" Jody whispered, yet still managed to squeal in her joy.

"Why did we have to do this so early?" groaned Ophelia.

"You know why." Stated Juniper Lee, "We can't have anyone seeing this." The three looked around them, one final sweep to ensure they were not watched. When satisfied with the results, Juniper Lee set her bag down, then quickly cast a small spell, opening a purple portal about the size of a front door, and gestured her two friends inside. Jody hopped in without hesitation, Ophelia walked in sleepily. Then, Juniper grabbed her bag and stepped in herself, making sure to close it behind her when she was on the other side.

…

The first area they were presented with was lush and green. The sun poking through the leaves and foliage, a river running by them, the water crisp and clean. Jody took a moment to breathe in the clean and pleasant air, then sighed contently.

"This is like paradise!" She squealed, no longer needing to be quiet.

"Sure as heck a lot nicer than Orchid Bay, that's for sure." Ophelia muttered.

"Okay," said Juniper, pulling everyone back on track, "Rayman and I are going to be meeting at the Fairy Counsel; he'll give you a tour, and that'll leave me to take care of some…bride stuff." Ophelia didn't like the sound of the fairy counsel; it made her think she was in a young girl's bedtime story, rather than the place where her best friend was going to get married and move to eventually. But she didn't voice these concerns and simply followed June and Jody to the place. They soon walked out of the shade and into the bright sunlight. What was before them was miles and miles of lush, green scenery, with a bright array of various colors, really giving the place a sense of life.

"Oh my gosh!" Jody gasped. "I might even live here…does Rayman have brothers?" Juniper giggled at the question, and Ophelia's lips curled into a smile.

"Sorry," the soon to be bride said, "but you're out of luck; Rayman's a single child."

Suddenly, there was a plume of colorful smoke, causing Jody and Ophelia to skip back, but Juniper Lee did not flinch. Soon floating before them was what appeared to be a fairly tall woman. She had long and lavish red hair, longer than her body it seemed. Her outfit was a mix of greens, bright and dark. She wore what appeared to be a tube top and a wraparound skirt, with a tall pointed hat resembling a witch's hat, the same mix of greens.

"Wow!" Gasped Jody, "she's beautiful."

"Oh!" Cried the woman, "thank you! It's not often that outsiders praise me like this as soon as they see me. That's quite refreshing." She looked to June, "so, June, who are your friends?"

"This is Ophelia," said Juniper, gesturing to her purple haired friend, "she's my Maid of Honor." Then she directed her gesture to Jody, "and this is Jody, my bride's maid." A confused and concerned look slid across the floating woman's face.

"Only one bride's maid?" She asked.

"I could only bring these two with me," explained Juniper, "I have to keep some things a secret and these two are the ones I can trust on my side."

"I see," said the woman, then perked up, "I'm sure there's plenty of ladies who'll gladly be your bride's maids, to share the load with Jody." The woman snapped her fingers, realizing what she was forgetting. "Where are my manners? My name is Betilla; head nymph in the Glade of Dreams, and Juniper Lee's soon to be mother in law."

"So there's more nymphs?" asked Ophelia, "How many are there?"

"I have four sisters: Holly Luya, Edith Up, Annetta Fish, and Helena Handbasket. Each of us are assigned to a certain duty in the glade of dreams, and each of us have a key duty for this upcoming wedding. I am the head planner, Holly will focus on the music, Edith the food, Helena the location, and Annetta the décor…hopefully she doesn't go overboard on her fish theme."

"Fish theme?" asked Jody.

"You'll understand once you meet her." Betilla shook her head a bit, then snapped back to the task at hand. "Now then, everyone brace yourself; I'm bringing us to the Fairy Counsel." Betilla snapped her fingers, and all three felt a tingle. Before Jody and Ophelia had time to question it; they all vanished in their own colorful clouds.

…

The next thing Jody and Ophelia knew, they were standing before a large, colorful building. There seemed to be a few figures hanging about. The first had long blue hair, but not as long as Betilla's red locks, with what looked like a bird skull hat. She wore a blue wrap around skirt and tube top, with blue markings on various parts of her body, with wraps around her ankles. This gave her something of a tribal appearance.

The second was the chubbiest of the bunch. She had luminous blonde hair, yards of it, beating out even Betilla, and Ophelia figured she could wrap her whole body in her hair if she were to get cold. She wore what appeared to be a red dragon hat, a red tube top and red shorts. Her skin was free of markings and was a mocha color. The next was much skinnier than the red clad one. She had dark blue hair, slightly shorter than Betilla's. She wore a fish hat with fins, her top seemed to be a shell in a strategic place, with a bright blue skirt, elbow length gloves, and leggings with fish bones in some spots.

The next guest had the shortest hair of the bunch, only running to the middle of her back, also blonde but not as bright as the red lady's hair. She wore a blue and white hat and coat which seemed to be designed for colder weather, as both were fluffy and warm looking. She had fluffy white bracelets and anklets, and was barefoot.

The next looked like a cat with purple hair on her head and a frilly purple tail, with a yellow jumpsuit with purple lines running how they felt along it. Ophelia and Jody looked at the motley assortment of women, and were not prepared for when Juniper let out a startled squeak. Both whipped around, afraid that there was trouble in paradise, but let their guard down as Juniper glomped her scarer.

"There you are, my sweet." Said the would-be assailant. And thus, his and June's lips locked in a beautiful kiss. It was only a brief one, as the two broke the kiss.

"Rayman," said Juniper to the one she just kissed, "this is Ophelia and Jody." Ophelia waved while Jody sprang forward to shake Rayman's hand. He shook it with vigor, clearly on top of the world in this moment. "They're my Maid of Honor and Bride's Maid respectively."

"Welcome to The Glade of Dreams." Said Rayman, "I'll give you a quick tour, before I show you to your lodging." He gave Juniper a quick peck on the cheek before his soon to be wife walked off with Betilla.

"How did you two meet?" asked Jody, as Rayman began to lead them somewhere.

"We met when we were chosen alongside other heroes to save all of reality from terrifying monsters called Mixers."

"Sounds like quite the journey!" said Jody,

"It was," said Rayman, "but that's a story for another time." He led the two to a ledge, overlooking a massive cliff.

"What are you leading us to?" asked Ophelia, not sure what to think of being led to a massive chasm.

"This is a quick way to tour The Glade of Dreams," Explained Rayman, "you two will get a chance to explore more as time goes by, given you're staying for two weeks, but the wedding is tomorrow and you need your sleep. So this is just gonna be the broad strokes." Rayman put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Three odd looking bug like creatures flew in front of him. They were about as large as a Labrador, with a purple insect like body, only sporting four limbs instead of six, with massive eyes, about as big as dinner plates, with a long tube appendage sticking out of their faces where one may assume a nose should be, colored bright yellow.

"What are these things?!" Asked Jody, nervous about the new creatures.

"This is a Moskito." Said Rayman.

"Great," muttered Ophelia, "you just summoned something that's gonna suck our blood."

"Nah," said Rayman. "These aren't like the mosquitos of your world; they won't suck a drop from you."

"Then why did you summon them?" asked Jody, nervously shuffling over to the one closest to her and poking its thorax. The Moskito tilted its head to the side before looking at Jody like saying "What was that for?"

"We're gonna ride them." Said Rayman, going to the one closest to him and getting on its back.

"Ride?" asked Ophelia. "Are you sure these guys can hold us?"

"These guys can carry Globox after a full meal; they'll carry you no problem."

"Who's Globox?" asked Jody, "and why does it matter if he's full or not?"

"You'll understand when you meet him." Said Rayman. "Now please, hop on the Moskitos and we can get started." Ophelia and Jody nervously saddled up and the Moskitos took off with a jerk. The girls gripped the bugs as tightly as they could, in whatever spot they could reach first, but Rayman seemed unfazed. Eventually, the girls calmed down and began to enjoy the scenery.

Everything went smoothly, until a whizzing sound played out, and something green and quickly moving flew into Ophelia's Moskito. The poor bug flinched so badly that Ophelia was knocked off. Alarm and panic shot through her as she began falling down. She didn't need to call Rayman's name; her natural screams of a person falling to their death got his attention. Rayman's head shot in the direction of the screams.

"OPHELIA!" Shouted Rayman as he steered his Moskito to save her. The bug flew for all it was worth but it wasn't fast enough.

…

The wind was so fast, it was stinging tears to Ophelia's eyes as she fell faster and faster. She couldn't die here; how could her parents come visit her grave if she was buried in another dimension? The next thing she knew, she felt the harsh bite of landing hard in cold water. It was like a thousand needles pricking her skin all at once, her ribs throbbing from the landing. She scrambled to the surface, but was being bounced around by the rocks under the water. When her foot found a solid surface, she took the brief moment to shoot herself up above the water. She brushed her wet purple locks out of her eyes, and to her horror, she realized she was heading for a waterfall!

She turned around and tried to swim, but she couldn't swim faster than the current. There was only one thing left to do.

"HELP!" shouted Ophelia. She was quickly running out of steam; it was only a matter of time before the current pushed her off the edge, and gravity did the rest. A million thoughts were running through her head all at once. But suddenly, someone or something grabbed her.

"It's alright, miss." Said a voice. Ophelia felt arms wrapped around her, pressing her against a soft but warm body. She looked back, but all she could see was white. Whoever was holding her began trying to walk back to the bank of the river, but the current seemed too strong for them too.

"Looks like we have to realize the obvious." Said her rescuer.

"You mean…" began Ophelia, afraid of what the answer might be.

"It'll be alright," said the voice. "Just hold on real tight and close your eyes." There wasn't much else she could do, so she obeyed the voice's request. She could feel the figure slowly sliding backwards. It was like waiting for the rollercoaster to make that big drop. You know what's coming, but it's still going to catch you off guard when it happens. She felt the figure lean back as the current pushed them off the edge. Screams of horror escaped Ophelia's lips as the freefall began. The figure held her tightly as the impact came. Ophelia was once again thrown under water, but felt swift movement as it seemed her rescuer kicked their feet. Then before she knew it, she was back above the surface and resting on what seemed to be a soft, warm log floating gently. She opened her eyes again, coughing and sputtering. Her hero was a large blue fellow, with a white stomach. A flat looking head with small eyes on top of it.

"You alright, ma'am?" asked the rescuer as he gently floated towards a sand bar.

"I just survived falling off a waterfall." Exclaimed Ophelia, "so I guess I'm doing alright." She looked back up at the sandbar again, just in time to see Rayman and Jody's moskitos land on the sandbar, and her mount landing two seconds later. One of its eyes was badly bruised and squeezed shut.

"Thank goodness!" Cried Jody as the hero came to rest on the shore. Jody sprang off her moskito and wrapped Ophelia in a tight hug. Ophelia returned the embrace. She began to shiver, realizing she was cold and wet.

"You okay?" asked Rayman, concerned voice included.

"Yeah," said Ophelia, "about as okay as one can be when they survive falling off a waterfall."

"Globox!" exclaimed Rayman, getting off his Moskito, "You okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Said the blue hero, like falling off waterfalls was just part of the daily grind.

"Thanks for your help." Said Rayman, clapping his blue friend on the shoulder. "If it weren't for you…" Rayman wasn't sure how he wanted to end that sentence, so he didn't.

"Anyone got a towel?" asked Ophelia, shivering.

"We'll get you to your living area," said Rayman, "so you can shower and change." Suddenly, another buzzing sound filled the air as a new figure entered the scene.

"Jeez," said a voice, "did anyone get the license plate of that Moskito?" The speaker came into view. He was a bug as well, about the size of the Moskitos. He was bright green, with massive eyes and massive teeth.

"MURFY!" shouted Rayman, "Watch where you're flying! You almost killed Ophelia!"

"Oh, is that what happened?" asked Murfy, "jeez, well if that Moskito wasn't going so slow then-"

"BEAT IT!" Ophelia shouted, raising a threatening fist to the green assailant. The bug flinched.

"Well, I know when I'm not wanted." He stated, then flew away.

…

An hour later, Ophelia was stepping out of the provided shower and drying off her wet, but now warm, skin. The shower wasn't quite what she was used to back in Orchid Bay, but was easy enough once she figured out what did what. She wrapped her wet hair in a smaller towel, then slipped on her pajamas. Now warm and mostly dry, Ophelia grew very weary. She barely had enough energy to finish drying her hair and lay down in her provided bed. She found herself quickly drifting off to sleep, but before slumber took over, her last conscious thought was

 _Shoot! I didn't thank Globox for saving me!_


	3. Holy Matrimony!

Chapter Three.

Holy Matrimony!

The morning air was still, yet warm, as a life changing event was about to take place. A young woman looked in the mirror provided by the staff of the building. Looking back at her was a woman in a shining white dress. There was a swirl pattern around the bottom of the skirt, the symbol our lady always wore, only made from shining gems on the chest, the straps of the dress on her forearms, loose enough so she could move her arms, but tight enough not to slip off and fall down. Her black hair shined vigorously and upon it rested a tiara with the famous bridal veil resting atop it.

So this is it. Today was the day Juniper Lee would marry the man she loved. In an hour or so, a kiss would seal their love, and they would be together forever, or until one of them died. No pressure, right?

 _So why do I feel like running away?_ Our bride thought nervously, her dress feeling tight around her chest, seeming to make it hard to breathe. It was so stupid, this was supposed to be the best day of her life, yet she was terrified. Any more fear and her knees would be knocking. Why this stupid fear? Before Juniper could mentally curse herself anymore, a figure came to her.

"It is alright." Said the figure, placing a hand on Juniper's shoulder. The figure in the mirror next to the feature bride was a plump older woman. Her grey hair in a dignified bun, and she wore a purple dress. "It is natural to be nervous at your wedding. Do you think I felt brave when I married your grandfather? Do not stress yourself, Te Xuan Ze. Be true to your new husband, and to yourself, and you will remember this day fondly." Juniper Lee took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"Thanks, Ah-Mah," said Juniper. "How's everyone? I know the trip can be taxing for first timers. Mom, Dad, Lila, Dennis, and Ray Ray are new to portal travel."

"They're sleeping," replied her grandmother, "But I will make sure to have them ready in time; Ray Ray especially, since he's got to do the Ring Bearer duties."

"And how are you?"

"You needn't worry about me," replied her grandmother with a grin, "this isn't my first trip, and it won't be the last." Juniper nodded happily.

"I'm grateful you're here."

"I wouldn't dream of missing an event like this." Her grandmother said happily. "I only wish we could stay longer, but we must return home soon after the wedding; they cannot put their lives on hold for too long, you know. That aside, where are your friends, Ophelia and Jody?" That was a good question. But before Juniper could snap her head in any direction, the answer came.

"Right here!" Cried out Jody's jubilant voice. She walked in around the corner leading to the main hall where the wedding as to be held, as this was the only obvious way in. Ophelia walked in sleepily behind her. The girls had donned their formal wear and were all dolled up for the big day. Jody's blonde hair was in a bun and shined keenly. She wore a white dress as well, with vibrant blue around the sleeves, neck, and waist. She wore a white necklace, and equally white bracelets. Her back was ramrod straight.

Ophelia stood out from her friends, as per the norm. Her dress was not white, but a ravishing dark purple. It was a strapless dress that stopped just under her shoulders, leaving them free. She wore elbow length purple gloves, her hair in a vibrant ponytail, adorned with small orbs of varying colors, like her hair was a purple vine bearing colorful fruit. She wore purple eye liner, purple rouge, and even some blush. Jody lacked makeup, but her shining face seemed to justify the deficiency.

"Why does everything have to be so early?!" Ophelia asked grumpily, "does no one around hear love sleep?"

"Sleep is a big part of the Glade Of Dreams." Asserted Juniper, "and I know I'm asking you to wake up early a lot, but for the rest of our time here, you can sleep as long as you like. I just ask that you be a good sport for today."

"I'll do my best." Said Ophelia, yawning.

"That's all I need." Said Juniper, then snapped her fingers, remembering something. "Are you okay since yesterday? Rayman told me about it."

"Yeah," said Ophelia, with a nod, "just a nice welt on my ribs. If it weren't for Globox, I dunno where I'd be."

"Did you thank him?" asked Juniper, to which Ophelia shook her head no,

"In all the excitement and with how cold I was, I totally forgot."

"Well, you'll get your chance soon; you and Globox will be at the table with me and Rayman. Globox is Rayman's best man, after all."

"I'll be sure to." She said. Before anything else could be said, Betilla appeared in the room.

"Good news!" She said, "There were plenty of women who were willing to be Bridesmaids. It was really hard to narrow it down to just three more." Betilla poked her head out the door and called out to the Bridesmaids. They walked in single file. The first was the cat lady they saw at the Fairy Counsel the day before. She wore a vibrant white dress that complimented her feline features very well. The second looked very much like Globox, only shorter than him, not as pudgy as he was, and pink, along with other feminine features.

The last one was human like the bride and her friends. She wore a lively green dress that sparkled around her, it nearly looked like it was made of leaves. The lady seemed to be missing a tooth, and though it was clear she made a valiant effort, her wild red hair could not be tamed. But the most striking feature about her was a scar across her face, however, it did not distract from her beauty, but rather made it clear that she could handle herself in a fight, and should not be crossed. Though her feet were not visible under the dress, a distinct thud was heard with each step, indicating she was wearing heavy boots that slapped the ground.

"Hello," greeted the cat fairy, "My name is Ly. I'm a good friend of Rayman's so I'm glad to see him happily marrying such a pretty young lady." The pink Globox looking friend came next.

"My name is Ugglette." She said, "I'm also a good friend of Rayman, I'd gladly hire him to babysit my children if I had any." Next up came the human lady.

"I'm Barbara," said the redhead, "Rayman helped me and my sisters liberate our lands from evil, and we've all been friends with him ever since." There was a small shine in Barbara's eyes, indicating she could have had a stronger relationship with Rayman given the chance, but that wasn't in the cards for them. Barbara took a look at her dress and shook her head. "May I just say I'd only ever be caught dead in a dress for Rayman's wedding? I hate dresses."

"Me too," said Ophelia, "just as soon as I can, I'm getting out of this!"

"Thanks, all of you," said Juniper Lee, taking Jody's hand and bringing her closer, "this is Jody. She's the first bride's maid I picked, so you'll all be working closely with her." Juniper then grabbed Ophelia's hand and pulled her closer, "and this is my Maid of Honor, Ophelia. Now then, let's go over the plan one more time. My father will walk me down the aisle to Rayman. Behind me will be Ophelia, and behind her, the bridesmaids. Dad will bring me to Rayman, then go back to his seat. Ophelia stands next to me, and you guys stand in a row next to her, across from Rayman's Groomsmen. Try not to fall over or anything; ruin my big day and I won't be pleased." The Bridal party all nodded in understanding.

…

Meanwhile, in a room similar to Juniper's dressing room, only with more masculine colors, Rayman was finishing putting on his tuxedo. He couldn't deny he felt nervous, and wondered if his soon to be wife felt it too. He, the hero of the Glade of Dreams, was about to be hitched up with a beautiful and equally capable warrior. He loved her dearly, but wasn't sure he was worthy of her, even though she'd insisted thousands of times he was, and all she could ever want or need. But if she wasn't getting cold feet, neither was he. His thoughts were breached by the sound of a knock on his door.

"Come in," said Rayman. The door opened and in came his groom's party. His best man Globox, Murfy, a Teensie who normally wore a vibrant green jacket and crown, but today replaced the jacket with a specially made Tuxedo, and lastly, a massive fellow. He was so big he had to walk in sideways to fit through the door, and even then he had some trouble. His head was rather small, given his proportions, and his chin was massive, almost looking like it was melting off the rest of his head. His arms were long and powerful, though his legs were not as long, making him look shorter than some may think he ought to.

His normal outfit was a roughed up brown tunic kind of outfit, lacking sleeves or pant legs. All of them wore custom made tuxedos, and only the Teensie seemed to like his.

"Hey, guys." Rayman greeted them, "thanks again for being my best man and groomsmen."

"Don't mention it, kid." Said Clark, "it's an honor to help in this matter."

"Does your bride have some hot bridesmaids?" asked Murfy, not even bothering to hide the mischief in his voice. Rayman nearly struck him, but was spared from having to do so, as the Grand Minimus, the teensie in question, jumped into the air and smacked his big mouth.

"Anyway," said Rayman, rolling his eyes, "let's go over the plan. When I walk in, Globox is behind me, and the groomsmen behind him. You guys stand in a row, across from Juniper's bridesmaids. Don't make a sight of yourself; you don't wanna make June angry on her big day." All of them nodded in agreement, except for Murfy, who simply gave a face that said, "Whatever." Rayman ignored this, then looked out into the main hall. The guests were beginning to gather. Now was as good a time as any.

"Ready guys?" asked Rayman. All of them nodded or gave affirmatory sounds, so Rayman walked up to the aisle and took his spot on the left side.

…

The bridal party waited as patiently as they could (which was not easy for all of them) for Juniper Lee to make the last minute changes to lord only knew what. She'd stepped into the small bathroom, promising to be out in two minutes ten minutes ago. There was no noise coming from the bathroom, so those who didn't know Juniper so well were afraid she may have opened the window and bailed. Nervous, Betilla slowly floated up to the bathroom door and started to knock, not realizing that Juniper was just opening the door in that moment. Thus, Betilla knocked on Juniper's head.

"What are you doing?" Asked Juniper, snorting back a laugh, as Betilla skipped back, very nearly knocking down everyone behind her like dominos.

"We were nervous, June." Said Ly, "we thought you might have bailed out on us, and Rayman."

"You clearly don't know me," said Juniper, "but anyway, once my dad and family arrive, we're all set." As if on cue, there was another knock at the door. Juniper strode past Betilla to answer it, and who should she see but her father.

"There's my beautiful girl." Said Mr. Lee, "You should see your mother."

"What's going on?" asked Betilla, nervous at what may be happening.

"She's crying up a storm for Juniper." Explained the man, then held out his arm for Juniper. "Shall we?" Juniper smiled,

"I thought you'd never ask." She said, taking his arm.

…

Holly Luya kept her eyes on the end of the Aisle, keeping her attention to find Juniper and her father. There was quiet conversation among the guests, and Rayman and his small band of bros waiting for the magic to happen. Finally, Holly saw Juniper walk up, arm in arm with her dad. Holly cracked her neck and knuckles, swiveled in her seat, and began to play the famous wedding song on a massive, intricately decorated organ. All parties stood and looked back.

Rayman's eyes locked with Juniper Lee's. A small, telepathic conversation played out between the two.

"Oh my goodness, June. You look so beautiful."

"And you don't look half bad yourself, Rayman."

"So this is it, the day we become 'And'. Are you ready?"

"As ready as can be. I love you, Rayman."

"And I love you, Juniper Lee. My princess and my universe."

Mr. Lee brought his daughter to her husband, shook Rayman's hand, and took his seat next to his bawling wife, his oldest son trying to pretend this weeping woman wasn't his mother, and a friend of his daughter, who was also having trouble keeping her eyes dry. Ray Ray stood at the end of the Groom party, holding a velvet pillow with two beautiful rings on it. Polokus, the massive dreaming god he was, took his position between the bride and groom.

"Dearly beloved," he said to the audience, who were settling down and putting their eyes up. "We are gathered here today to unite Rayman and Juniper Lee in holy matrimony. What I see before me, and you see before you, is the beauty of love between two loving, yet powerful warriors. The Glade of Dreams can sleep well, knowing these two stand ready to protect it." As Polokus continued, Ly's keen cat ears picked up the sound of crying next to her. She looked to see Jody crying, yet trying to be quiet.

"Are you alright?" she whispered quietly. Jody nodded.

"I always cry at weddings." Jody explained. Meanwhile, with Ophelia, for some reason she couldn't explain, even years after the fact, she could not take her eyes off Globox. There was just something about him. Yeah, he was funnily built, he looked really goofy, especially in that tuxedo that looked more like a doll's outfit crammed onto him. And that was only the top. Ophelia imagined someone trying to make pants for him, only to make a small parachute. She nearly laughed, but bit her lip to prevent it. She didn't want to be the one to face Juniper's wrath. Finally came the famous line.

"And now, for the rings." Ray Ray stepped forth, holding the rings out to his big sister and her man. The two took the rings, and Juniper nodded her thanks to her younger brother. He then took his place next to Clark, who gently patted the young boy's head with his finger.

"Now, Rayman, do you take Juniper Lee to be your lawfully wedded wife? To cherish and to hold? For better or for worse? For richer or for poorer? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"

"I do." said Rayman, sliding the ring on Juniper's finger.

"Juniper Lee? Do you take Rayman to be your lawfully wedded husband? To cherish and to hold? For better or for worse? For richer or for poorer? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"

"I do." Said Juniper Lee, sliding the ring on Rayman's finger.

"Then by the power invested in me by the Glade of Dreams, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Rayman and Juniper wrapped their arms around each other, and before the kiss could happen, Rayman twirled around and dipped Juniper. The audience showed off their surprised Oohs. The kiss was a long and loving one. The world around the two seemed to disappear as all that mattered was the other.

Finally, the kiss was broken by a need for oxygen. The audience burst into applause. As the newly married couple stood up to face their adoring public.

…

And now came a wedding tradition that everyone knows: The bouquet toss. The young bachelorettes gathered before Juniper Lee as she turned her back to the gathered crowd. Ophelia seemed that she could care less about this, she really wanted to get out of this dress and back into her plain clothes, but Jody had more or less dragged her here.

"Three," called out Juniper. The women stood antsy for the flowers to be thrown. "Two," Ophelia could feel a yawn coming on, but she tried to hold it back. "One!" Too late, the yawn was at her lips. Ophelia raised her arm out of habit for the yawn, and felt something land in her hand; the bouquet. She looked at the bouquet, wondering how in the world that had happened. But there was no time to question it, as the women around her clapped.

"Soon," said Jody, "we'll do this for your wedding." That _really_ made Ophelia want to yawn. And not long after that, the men gathered in similar fashion for the garter toss. Rayman had taken the garter off his wife's leg, and gathered before the men. Murfy was bound and determined to catch that garter. Maybe it was all hot air that he'd be married next, but still: Ladies' underwear.

Rayman turned his back on the men and threw the garter over his shoulder. Murfy flew up to try and catch it, but to his disappointment, he missed it. But for Globox, he stood confused as something landed on his eyes, covering them briefly. Everyone around him began to laugh. Rayman turned to see what was so funny, then he himself nearly doubled over in laughter. Jody herself was nearly screaming she was laughing so hard. Ophelia laughed as well, until Jody said into her ear,

"There's your new man, Ophelia!" Ophelia paused, blushing.

…

The party took their seats as Edith and her assigned helpers began wheeling out the feast. Bags under her eyes indicated that Edith had worked tirelessly on this feast, and the smell wafting through the air indicated this was one to be remembered by everyone's taste buds for years to come. At the main table sat four souls: Juniper Lee, Rayman, Globox, and Ophelia. The new bride and groom sat across from their Best Man and Maid of Honor.

"This is beautiful," exclaimed Globox, "I wish you both a long and happy marriage."

"Thanks, Globox," said Rayman. "And hey, you caught the garter, even if it was by accident, so maybe I'll be at your wedding real soon." Globox tried not to let his doubt show for that, his smile remaining.

"And same for you, Ophelia." Said Juniper, "you caught the bouquet. Maybe you'll be married to each other." Ophelia pretended she was yawning again to hide her blush, but Globox stole a glance at her. She _was_ cute. But nah, she'd never want him.

The feast was indeed elegant, both in presentation and in taste. Edith was really firing on all cylinders as anyone with a working tongue could tell. Once everyone's bellies were full, next came another highly anticipated moment: The dancing. Rayman and Juniper Lee took their positions and danced in front of everyone, while a Teensy sang for them.

"What would I do without your smart mouth, Drawing me in and you kicking me out, you got my head spinnin', no kiddin', I can't pin you down." The two were on cloud nine, only the other mattering in this moment. Time flew for Ophelia as her fatigue grew, from Juniper dancing with her dad, Rayman dancing with Betilla, so she was caught off guard when the DJ opened the dancefloor for everyone.

"Ophelia," said Jody, "why don't you dance with Globox?" Ophelia was caught off guard, but before she could object, Jody reminded her of something. "He _did_ save your life yesterday." Ophelia knew she still hadn't thanked him, so she went to him.

"Hey, Globox," she said, "do you want to dance?"

"You sure?" asked Globox, "I don't wanna step on your foot, Miss…"

"Ophelia," said the purple haired one, "and don't worry." So Globox took Ophelia's hand and escorted her to the dance floor. Ophelia found herself enjoying the dance, her head on Globox's chest, as he held her in close. He was like a big teddy bear, a soft and warm one.

"So," she said, "I forgot to thank you for rescuing me yesterday. Thanks for that, Globox."

"It was nothing," said Globox, "I couldn't let a pretty young lady like you get hurt like that." Ophelia couldn't deny her blush as she continued the dance.

"Look Rayman," Said Juniper, as she and Rayman had taken a seat to watch the dancing, "Globox and Ophelia are dancing."

"Looks like they're enjoying it." Said Rayman. "Say, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What are you thinking?" asked Juniper. Rayman whispered something in Juniper's ear, and she nearly fell off her chair.

"Good idea," she said, "let's do that."

Meanwhile, on another part of the dance floor, Jody wasn't having fun anymore. She was dancing with Murfy, or at least trying to, but she kept having to push his head off of her. He claimed he was just resting is head because he was tired, but Jody wasn't buying it. The dance ended with her stomping off, yelling.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVY BUG!"

Dang, that was a long chapter. Sorry for kind of rushing it a bit, but I'd been writing for a while and I wanted to get it through. I'll beef it up later, promise.


	4. A Nice Reunion

Author's note: 1Snoopierdass and I have decided that this will be canon with her fancomic Mixer Slayers. Without giving away too much, Mixer Slayers is a story where Rayman, Juniper Lee, The Powerpuff Girls, and the Angry Beavers all team up to stop monsters called Mixers from…well, I don't wanna spoil it. This comic and its creator need more love, please give it to them. I'll try not to spoil anything. Anyway, onto the chapter.

Chapter Four.

A Nice Reunion.

Dennis Lee sat at what seemed to be a small park in this odd land his sister was moving to. He certainly wouldn't mind staying longer, but he'd only managed to get a few days off work, and he couldn't call his boss from another dimension, no cell phone is that good. So instead he waited for his Grandmother and the rest of his family to join him here. He'd come here because he didn't want to hear Ray Ray keep blabbing on about this place and how awesome it was to be patted by a giant. He could understand his brother's excitement, but a guy can only take so much.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a woman's annoyed yelling.

"Maybe this place has a different definition of no, but where I'm from it means I'm not interested!"

"Aw come on! What's so wrong with just a little peek?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong: I ALREADY SAID NO!" Dennis looked up to see a familiar lady walk into his line of sight, very irritated. He recognized her by her blonde hair, and usual cheery demeanor which was absent for now: Jody, one of Juniper's bridesmaids. She seemed to be trying to avoid something, or someone, who had gotten her riled up. Jody walked in, apparently so frustrated she hadn't seem him until she bumped into him.

"Oh!" she cried, hands covering her mouth in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I-

" Then she looked behind her, before jumping into Dennis' arms as a green looking bug thing came in; one of the groomsmen.

"There you are!" Said the bug, "Just let me have a little fun, and I'll be on my way."

"Please," whispered Jody into Dennis' ear, "get him away from me." Dennis didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like what he was seeing. He set Jody down behind him, then quickly sprang forward towards the green bug, catching him off guard. Dennis gave the bug a powerful right hook, followed by bashing both fists on top of his head.

"What the-" Cried out the bug, before Dennis grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, or whatever it was he was wearing, and pulled him in close.

"Listen, bug!" snarled Dennis, "I dunno who you are, but you better not go anywhere near her again. Because if you do, I'll beat the snot out of you, FOR MY OWN AMUSEMENT! GOT IT?!"

"Y-yes sir!" Cowered the bug, snapping a salute to him with a shaking hand.

"Good!" Asserted Dennis, shoving the bug back, "now beat it!" The bug turned around fast and took off faster than he may have ever moved in his life. Dennis turned around to Jody.

"Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around him, and gave a quick peck to his cheek. Realizing what she did, she backed up, blushing. "S-sorry," she apologized again. "Thanks for making him leave me alone."

"It's all good," said Dennis, "you be careful, alright?"

"I will," Jody confirmed, "thanks again." Jody pranced away, just in time for another pair of feet to be heard approaching. Soon the feets' owner came into view, and what large feet they were; it was Lila.

"Hey, Dennis." She greeted, taking a seat.

"Hey, Um...Lila was it?" He asked. She nodded.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked.

"One of Juniper's bridesmaids." Explained Dennis, "I think her name is Jody. A bug thing was harassing her so I got him off her back."

"Well aren't you a knight in shining armor." Teased Lila as Dennis sat next to her.

"I guess," he said, remembering her kissing his cheek. Probably just a spur of the moment thing, just out of excitement. "Anyway, any idea when the others will show up?"

"They were getting ready just as I left," explained Lila, "so they should be coming up soon." The two continued to chat and wait, until finally they were joined by the rest of the family. Dennis had to fight not to roll his eyes when his mother was still crying. The family all gathered and took their seats on benches.

"So hard to leave her here," Juniper's mother said, trying to stop crying, "it'll be impossible to visit her."

"It'll be alright," said the father, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "She'll visit us, she still has her duties and such in our world, you know." it took some doing, but eventually Mrs. Lee managed to dry her eyes (for now). Soon, they were joined by Ah-Mah.

"Are we ready to go home?" She asked. Everyone nodded, though some more reluctantly than others. "Good," she said, "everyone gather around." As Dennis walked into position, his thoughts stayed on Jody. Did she just kiss him in the spur of the moment, or was there more to it than that?

…

Meanwhile, in a plain of rolling hills, a one bedroom, one bathroom cottage sits at the top of a small hill. It is a small but comfortable place, with a small kitchen and dining area, a tiny living area with a TV and a love seat. The walls are painted rose petal pink, the ceiling white and adorned with the lights one may expect. There is only one bed, big enough for two. And on this bed resting a couple married for not even twenty four hours. Juniper Lee opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was a fairly large orange nose. The nose belonged to her new husband, as her arms were wrapped around him. He snored cutely. June kissed the big nose, as his lips curled into a smile.

Rayman opened his eyes and saw his beautiful wife. They were wrapped in a loving embrace and had no plans to end it. Until…

"I've gotta use the facilities." Said Rayman, getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. Juniper stretched and got out of bed herself, going to the kitchen and seeing what sort of things were available for breakfast.

 _A cinnamon roll sounds like heaven right now._ She thought to herself. It was odd, though, because the pantry and fridge were void of any food. She looked around and saw a strange contraption. It looked like a microwave, but it only had one button and a door. The button said "Dream food." On it. Since it said food in the title, Juniper figured she may as well press the button. So she did, and the microwave booted to life. It sounded like one back home as it ran. Suddenly, it stopped running five seconds after starting, the standard beep indicating this. Confused, Juniper pulled open the door and to her surprise, there was a plate with a nice, warm, gooey cinnamon roll waiting for her, complete with the frosting and a fork to pull it apart with. Juniper took the food and sat at the table. She began eating just in time for Rayman to come out of the bathroom.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, "that looks good."

"Check the microwave." Said his wife. Rayman did so, and following his wife's example, he pressed the dream food button. The microwave once again booted to life, and then stopped like it had with June. When he opened the door, he was greeted with his own cinnamon roll, presented the same way it had been to his wife. He grabbed the plate and sat down at the table, across from his bride.

"Not even twenty four hours," said Rayman, "I'm still reeling. It's real!"

"I know," concurred Juniper between bites, before swallowing. "And the wedding went off without a hitch!"

"Unless you count Murfy perving on Jody." Said Rayman,

"Well, there's that." She said, "that guy needs to lay off. I swear if I see him get close to her again-" But she was forced to leave the threat hanging in the air as a knock came to the door. That was odd. Polokus said they weren't supposed to get visitors.

"It might be a trap." Whispered Rayman to Juniper, who nodded. Rayman crept to the door while Juniper braced herself for whatever may come. Rayman looked through the peephole, then looked back to June, a relaxed look on his face. "You can let your guard down," he said, "it's Polokus himself." June relaxed and joined Rayman at the door just as he was opening it, and true to what he'd said, it was Polokus.

"Hello," he greeted them, "I'm sorry to interrupt your honeymoon, but something just came to me. I know a certain group that would love to find out about this." Polokus gestured to Juniper and Rayman to stand back, and when they did, he clapped his hands twice and a small portal opened. Out tumbled five figures.

The first two were beaver type creatures, one's fur was bright yellow, the other a dark brown. The yellow one had a purple nose, the brown one a red nose.

The next figure was shorter in stature than Juniper and Rayman. She had vibrant orange hair and beautiful pink pupils, wearing a large pink bow in said hair, and wore a pink vest over a white shirt, with a single gold button at the top. She wore a pink skirt with white leggings and small black shoes. The next had striking blue eyes, and wore a similar outfit, only in blue instead of pink, and minus the bow. Her blonde hair was in pigtails, and she wore a pink belt around her blue skirt. The final figure had a similar outfit to her companions, only in green. Her black hair ran to her neck, and her eyes like emerald pools. Recognition happened instantly.

"Where are we?" asked the green clad figure.

"Looks like we're back in the Glade Of Dreams." Mused the red clad figure.

"Glade of Dreams?" echoed the blue one, "then that means…" She looked up and saw Rayman. "RAYMAN!" She belted towards him, tackling him in a glomp. "So good to see you again!"

"And look who else is here!" Mused the yellow beaver, "It's Juniper!"

"Wait!" snapped the brown beaver, "what's that on her finger, Norb?"

"Good question, Daggett," said Norbert, going closer to inspect, just as Rayman was getting up from the tackle. The blue clad girl looked at Rayman's hand.

"He's got one too!" she cried. "Blossom, does that mean…"

"I think it does, Bubbles," Blossom said. "I think….they're married!" Bubbles squealed super loudly, causing everyone to cover their ears, and the small cottage to shake. She flew to her green sister.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT, BUTTERCUP?" She squealed, shaking her sister, "THEY GOT MARRIED! I'M SO HAPPY!"

"W-will you s-stop s-shaking m-me alr-ready!" Buttercup stammered, shoving her excited sister back.

"Great job, Rayman," said Norbert, clapping Rayman on the shoulder. "I knew you had it in you!"

"Thanks, Norb," said Rayman, "any advice for me straight out of the gate?"

"Sure," said Norb, "Just be true to her, but also be true to yourself." Rayman nodded.

"Thanks." He said, "so how are you and Treeflower?"

"We've never been better," said Norb, "now that we've secured everyone's safety, things are going smooth as silk. It's a bit of an adjustment for Daggett to live with her, but he's trying."

"What about with you girls?" asked Juniper, "how have things been since last we met?"

"Really not much has changed for us." Said Blossom, "We're still fighting crime and protecting Townsville, not really much to update." June saw Bubbles look to the side and blush, indicating that wasn't really true for her, but decided not to call her out on it. Suddenly, Daggett's nostrils came to life.

"What's that smell?" Before anyone could stop him, Daggett ran into the cottage, and seeing the partially eaten cinnamon rolls, he wolfed them down just as the others came barreling in after him. Daggett swallowed what was left of the cinnamon rolls.

"Oh sorry," he said, "did you want some?" Norb shook his head.

"Dag," he said, half annoyed, half sing songy, "what did I tell you about eating other people's food?"

"Ummm...To ask first?" Offered Daggett. Norb facepalmed while Blossom glared at Daggett. Bubbles giggled while Buttercup blew her hair out of her eyes indifferently. But Rayman and June just smiled at each other; Same old Daggett.

…

Ophelia finally opened her eyes. For way longer than she wanted to, she'd had to wake up before the sun was up and help her friend in often labor intensive tasks. Now said friend was on her honeymoon, and that meant something beautiful: Ophelia could finally sleep in. She woke up feeling refreshed and well rested...and that meant she couldn't sleep anymore. She sat up in bed and slipped her dark purple slippers on, sat up and stretched. She walked into the bathroom she and Jody shared and looked in the mirror.

She had a wild case of bedhead, but for once, no bags under her eyes. She slipped out of her pajamas and took a slow but relaxing shower. Pity it didn't make her tired enough to fall back asleep.

 _Can't have it all, I guess._ She thought as she climbed out of the shower and dried herself off. She slipped into her casual clothes and stepped out in the morning air. The air was crisp and clean, and the smell of something sweet made her stomach grumble. She set out looking for breakfast. The Glade of Dreams didn't have cafes and restaurants, so she was off to find her own food for a change. She kept walking until she saw someone familiar under a tree, bearing bright yellow fruits. He was huge, blue and white, and had a basket of those fruits resting on his big stomach. Recognition happened quickly. Ophelia walked over to him.

"Hi, Globox." She said. He turned to look at her.

"Oh Hi, Ophelia," he said, "how are you this morning?"

"Doing well." She said. She was having trouble finding a way to phrase this, but wound up blurting out "Is there room for two under that tree?" Then she mentally facepalmed over what she'd said. Globox, however, didn't seem put off by it.

"Sure," He said, scooting over so she could sit next to him. She did so, her arm touching his. He was always warm for some reason, and rather, dare she think it, inviting. "Want some?" he asked, holding the basket to her.

"Sure," she said, taking one of the fruits and biting into it. The fruit was incredibly juicy and easy to bite into. The juice was amazingly sweet, not even feeling sticky as it ran down her chin. Ophelia chewed happily before swallowing. "Amazing. I don't have anything like this back at home."

"It's easy to get addicted to these," said Globox, eating another one and practically swallowing it whole. "There's so good and it's really hard to run out."

"What do you mean?" asked Ophelia, confused.

"You'll see," said Globox. And soon she did, for the basket was quickly emptied. Globox placed it on his head, slapped the bark of the tree, and as if by clockwork, a bunch of the juicy yellow fruit fell into the basket, filling it up in a second, then stopping before it overflowed.

"Amazing." Commented Ophelia, grabbing another fruit and taking a bite. Eventually, Ophelia grew full, and now didn't have much energy. She rested her head on Globox's shoulder as he kept eating. He paused and blushed, before putting an arm around Ophelia and continuing his snack, or meal, or whatever it was for him. Ophelia felt even warmer, and blushed as well. This was a beautiful moment, and Ophelia felt her heart trying to tell her something…

…

Meanwhile, back at the cottage, the peace of the hills was interrupted by the sound of a boot hitting a butt, and a brown flash flew out of the cottage.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" shouted Daggett as he flew.

"Well," said Norb, "we should probably be going. Have a lovely honeymoon, you two."

"Bye guys," said Blossom.

"Promise you'll come visit," said Bubbles, sad the visit had to end.

"Meh, whatever," said Buttercup. The assorted group left the cottage to find Polokus.

"Good kick, June." Rayman commented as he shut the door.

"He's got a boney butt," commented Juniper, rubbing her sore toes. "But that's what he gets for asking that kind of question."

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Plans Set In Motion

Chapter Five.

Plans Set In Motion.

They say you don't truly know a person until you live with them. Rayman and Juniper Lee were finding the truth of this every day, as they had spent the last few days alone in this humble little cottage. In that time, they found each other's odd hobbies and bad habits, but if anything, it prompted more love and understanding. These few days and nights had been bliss, but sadly all good things have to come to an end, as the two were wrapping up their Honeymoon. They had to have a short one because trouble could threaten the Glade at any time, and they needed to be nearby just in case. Thankfully, no bad had happened during their stay, but they couldn't afford to tempt fate.

Rayman was sweeping up the rest of the dust on the kitchen floor, and Juniper was finishing the dishes. They'd woken up early to clean up the cottage; they didn't know who would live there next, but it was just polite to make it clean and neat for them.

"I can't believe it's already over." Said Rayman, finishing the sweeping and dumping the dust and dirt into the trashcan.

"I know," agreed Juniper, "I wish we could stay longer, but we gotta be availible, in case trouble rears its head on the Glade." Juniper finished the last dish before putting it on the pristine dishrack. It, just like a lot of things, was of intricate design. Woven into the structure were swirls of white.

"Man," mused Juniper, "they really pulled out all the stops on everything." Just as the two finished cleaning and packing, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it this time?" asked Juniper, going to answer the door while Rayman braced himself. Juniper looked out the peephole, but no one seemed to be there.

"Who is it?" she called through the door.

"Cleaning crew." Called a voice.

"Cleaning...crew?" asked Juniper, "we didn't order a-"

"We just come with the cottage," said the voice, "we clean it so you don't have to lift a finger." Juniper cracked the door open, and saw the speaker: a teensie, several of them, standing at the door holding mops, brooms, and other cleaning tools. Juniper chuckled sheepishly as she opened the door.

"Gee," she said, "I wish I had known about you guys." The lead teensie looked past Juniper, and upon seeing what was inside, he all but blew up.

"What...what…" He stammered, "we came all this way to clean this place, and you guys had to steal our thunder. What's the matter with you?!" Rayman came over to see what was the matter, and saw a crowd of glaring teensies.

"Oh…" Said Rayman, rubbing the back of his head, "I forgot to mention there's a cleaning crew...and they're really touchy about doing the job." Juniper shot Rayman a stink eye, then looked back at the angry mob in front of her.

"We're really sorry," said June, just as one of them snapped their broom in half in rage. The teensies stormed off, each muttering their own special curse words and insults. When they were finally gone, Rayman and Juniper Lee gathered their bags and left the premisis.

"So how do we go about it?" asked Juniper Lee.

"About what?" asked Rayman,

"About the plan we made for our friends." Said Juniper. "The one we thought about at the wedding."

"Oh, that." He said. "We can be up front about it. I can take Globox and you can take Ophelia."

"Sounds good." Juniper concurred.

…

Back in the Glade of Dreams, Jody was relaxing by a pond. She hadn't seen hide or hair of Murfy since Dennis had chased him off, and now she was fully able to enjoy herself. June had said she wouldn't be gone more than a few days, and she hoped to get a better tour of the Glade of Dreams. But for now, she relaxed with the sun right over her, the cool air around her, and the general peace about the place. She loved it.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her. These footsteps had impact to them, so the person must have been wearing pretty heavy boots. She looked up, and who should she see but Ophelia walking towards her. Jody sat up.

"Oh, hey, Ophelia." Jody greeted, "how's the glade treating you?"

"Fine, I suppose." Ophelia said, but she seemed to be under pressure.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked. "Something seems off with you." Ophelia took a deep breath before answering.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked, sounding like something was really bothering her.

"You know I can." Said Jody, sitting up straighter, "what's troubling you?"

"Okay so…" Ophelia began. She looked around to make sure no one was listening, then leaned in closer to Jody, "I'm...I think I...Oh you're just gonna laugh at me if I tell you."

"No no," Jody insisted, " I won't. You have my promise."

"Well...I...You know how my mom fell in love with my dad really quick?"

"Yeah," said Jody, "so?"

"I think...I think I'm falling in love."

"That's great!" Jody squealed.

"Not so loud!" Ophelia whispered through gritted teeth, "I bet only half the glade heard you."

"So…" Jody clued, "who's the lucky guy?" Ophelia looked around before whispering even quieter.

"Gl...Globox." Jody hid her in coming laugh with a fake cough. She subtly pinched her sides as not to laugh.

"It's fine!" she said, "love is love, no matter who it's with. And besides, Juniper's married to a thingamajig, and you don't see her being all bashful about it."

"Yeah," said Ophelia, "but if we get together, I have to introduce him to my mom...how's she gonna take to her daughter being in love with a big blue frog?"

"Oh…" said Jody, "I see what you mean. Well, maybe Juniper will know something. She has magic, so maybe she can give him human form."

"I'd better hope so." Said Ophelia, "because that would be one awkward dinner if she can't."

…

Meanwhile, in another part of the Glade, Uglette was sitting down to some tea when she heard someone coming towards her. She looked just in time to see Globox sit bashfully across from her.

"Hello, Globox." She said, hoping this wasn't another love confession. "What's on your mind?"

"Can you give me advice?" asked Globox. Well that was new.

"What kinds of advice do you need?" asked Uglette,

"I need advice on...girls." Very intriguing.

"Which particular girl?" She hoped it wasn't herself.

"Well, do you remember Juniper's Maid of Honor?"

"Oh, you mean Ophelia...wait, Globox...do you mean to tell me you've fallen in love with her?" Globox looked like he was just asked where his grandma kept her jewelry, cowering in his seat.

"P-please don't laugh." He begged her.

"I'd never laugh at you, Globox." Said Uglette soothingly. "It's fine to be in love, and I won't look at you any differently if you love someone of a different species. But anyway, you asked for advice?"

"How can I be sure…" Globox hesitated, "she likes me back?"

"Oh, Globox, you're overthinking it." Said Uglette, trying to put him at ease, "You just gotta be up front about it, that's all. If she likes you, she'll tell you. But don't be upset if she says no, okay?" Globox took some deep breaths and nodded.

"O-okay. Thanks, Uglette."

"It's nothing," said Uglette with a smile, "I know you two will be a great couple!"

…

A few hours later, Globox was sitting down in his small cabin home. He was trying to decide what to make for dinner, but thoughts of Ophelia were interuppting thoughts of what he wanted to eat, when the doorbell rang. He walked across the room to answer it, and there he found Rayman.

"Oh hi, Rayman." Hailed Globox, "back from your honeymoon already?"

"Yeah," confirmed Rayman, "couldn't be away too long. Say, have you eaten yet?"

"No," said Globox, "I was just deciding what I wanted to make. Why do you ask?"

"Well," said Rayman, "I wanted to treat you to dinner."

"Oh, that's nice." Said Globox, "sure, I'll go."

…

Not far away, in her provided room, Ophelia sat on her bed, gazing at the sky out the window. She was pondering about the events of the day, and wondering if she really did love Globox or if it was just a lot of hot air. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Ophelia called. The door opened, and Ophelia turned to see Juniper.

"Hey, June." She hailed, "back from your honeymoon already?" June nodded. "Listen, can we talk?"

"Maybe later," said Juniper, "have you eaten yet?"

"Nah," said Ophelia, "why?"

"Wanna go out tonight? My treat."

"I...I guess." said Ophelia, "but I really do need to talk."

"You can talk when we get there." Said June, "I gotta get ready." This was strange, but before Ophelia could ask about it, the door shut. What was going on?


	6. The Date

Chapter Six.

The Date.

Ophelia followed Juniper down a trail that she had promised led to somewhere great. The sun had finally set and the stars twinkled much brighter than they ever seemed to back home.

"Not much further, Ophelia," said Juniper, "but there's a catch. Pretty soon, you're gonna have to put on a blindfold."

"June, what are you getting me into?" Asked Ophelia, leery at this whole thing.

"Ophelia," said June, "would I ever put you in a sticky situation…on purpose?" She wasn't exactly comforted by this, but she figured if it'd get June to get on with it, she finally reluctantly agreed. They kept walking until they reached a hill. Before they began to go up it, Juniper took out the blindfold she'd mentioned. She handed it to Ophelia, and the purple haired lady placed it over her eyes and tied it behind her head. Then she felt June's warm palm and fingers grabbing her hand.

"Just follow the sound of my voice," she said, "I won't lead you into any obstacles."

"You better not," said Ophelia, starting to walk, trying to match Juniper's pace, "I still haven't forgotten the last time you led me like this. It took forever to wash the mud off my clothes."

"Anyway," said June, "need you to be quiet now. Wouldn't wanna spoil the surprise."

"What-" Ophelia began to ask, but Juniper put her finger to her lips.

…

Meanwhile, not far from there, Rayman and Globox were walking down another dirt road.

"Nice night," Globox commented, "is it just me, or are the stars a little bit brighter tonight?"

"Sure seems that way," Rayman concurred. "Alright Globox, I gotta be honest. I haven't exactly been straight with you tonight."

"What do you mean?" asked Globox, placing a pondering finger on his mouth.

"Well," Rayman admitted, "I've got a surprise for you, but you gotta go along with it." Globox smiled and nodded,

"Okay," he said, "what do I do?"

"Put on this blindfold." Said Rayman, taking out a black strip of cloth and handing it to Globox. Globox, doing as instructed, placed the cloth over his eyes and tied it. Then Rayman grabbed his hand and let him up a hill.

"Now," said Rayman, "You gotta be as quiet as you can." Globox was about to say something, when he realized that would nullify the agreement to be quiet, so he simply nodded, though he wasn't sure if Rayman saw it.

…

At the top of the hill both groups were currently climbing, there was a single white table, shining keenly in the moonlight, with two equally shiny white chairs, set across from each other. Beautiful plates and cutlery arranged on the table, in the same way across from each other, and a small but bright candle burned between it all.

Around the same time as the other, Rayman and Juniper Lee led their pseudo hostages up the hill and to this cute little dining area. As quietly as they could the two led their friends to the table and silently instructed them to sit.

"Okay," said Juniper, "you can take off your blindfolds now." In unison, Ophelia and Globox reached up and untied the band, taking it off and seeing what was to be seen.

"Gl-Globox!" Yelped Ophelia, her heart racing, "F-fancy meeting you here."

"Y-yeah," said Globox," his own heart quickening its pace, "W-what a surprise."

"Matters of the heart can be pretty fickle." Said Juniper, "but Rayman and I find that the best way to come to terms with it is just to talk it out."

"You guys can't hide it from us." Said Rayman, causing blushing in Ophelia's face, and sweat on Globox's. "We know you two have things to talk about. So here we are. Privacy, atmosphere, and food later on. What more do you need?"

"Th-this is so sudden!" claimed Ophelia, "I-I'm tongue-tied."

"Y-yeah!" Concurred Globox, "I…I dunno what to say."

"Well clearly something needs to be said." Said Juniper. And without any more words, she and her husband turned and left, leaving Globox and Ophelia alone, wondering which, if either of them, would break the ice. Ophelia was all but shaking in her seat. She wondered if her mom had had this much trouble with her father. Globox was mentally scolding himself for being a big chicken; he was never this scared with Uglette. Could it be he hadn't really loved her like he'd thought he had?

"S-so," attempted Globox, and Ophelia's eyes snapped to him. "How m-much does a polar bear weigh?"

"How much?" Ophelia pondered.

"E-enough to break the ice." Silence fell upon them, before something unexpected happened; Ophelia began laughing. And not just small tittles; this was a full on belly laugh. Even years after the fact, Ophelia couldn't figure out why that was so funny, but she was almost rolling off her seat. Globox also laughed, thus sending some of the stress and tension away. After the laughter subsided, Globox figured small talk would be the next best route.

"You look lovely, Ophelia." Said Globox. Normally, Ophelia would smack anyone who was hitting on her, but right now? She was a blushing mess.

"Thanks," she said, "and you're not bad looking yourself." She wasn't sure what to say; why was she so nervous?

"So…how do you like the Glade of Dreams?"

"It's a beautiful place," commented Ophelia, "and I can see why people love it so much. But…if given the chance, would you want to go where I live?"

"Maybe," said Globox, "if I had a good guide. Why do you ask?"

"I could be your guide," said Ophelia, "because…well…I…Globox, I think I'm in love with you." Globox was stunned…Uglette was right; Ophelia had been up front about it.

"Is…is that right?" asked Globox, "Well…I think I feel the same." There was a small silence for a bit, a tense one. They'd given their feelings, but what now?

"But why, Ophelia?" asked Globox. "What brings you to me?"

"Well," said Ophelia, "you're easy going, you're kindhearted, and over all…you're just a good person. And what about me?" Ophelia was really curious now.

"You're beautiful," said Globox, "and you don't make fun of me for my size or my lack of intelligence. You accept me for me; few do that."

"What you are is a great thing to be, Globox." Said Ophelia, soothingly, "sure you're not in the best shape, and you're not the smartest, but who cares? That's boring!" Just then, a delicious smell wafted through the air, as two teensies strode up to them, each carrying a silver tray with a silver lid over it.

"Dinner is served!" They cried, each jumping up and setting the food down in front of them. The two lifted the lids off, and before them were sweet smelling fruit salads. They were in clear bowls with some sort of white cream holding the fruit together. Globox was the first to take a bite. The cream was very sweet, and complimented the equally sweet fruits, as all the flavors and juices swirled around in his mouth.

Ophelia also enjoyed this delicious treat; it was like a party in her mouth. Her mother always made fruit salad on Thanksgiving, but hers was nothing compared to this. The juices blending with the cream on her tongue created wonderful flavors she never tasted before, and she knew she'd be ruined for other foods back home. If only there was a way to stay here…if only.

Ten minutes later, Ophelia and Globox finished their meals, and sat in silence, each waiting for the other to break it again. They'd confessed their love, and…now what? Finally, it was Ophelia that started things moving again.

"Say, Globox," she said, causing him to look at her, "I never really got that tour of the Glade. Maybe tomorrow, can you show me around? I understand if you have plans, but I'd love it."

"Sure, Ophelia," said Globox, "I don't have any plans tomorrow, so I'd be happy to show you around." The two lost track of time as they continued to talk and talk. Hours ticked by like minutes, and it wasn't until Ophelia yawned and looked at the moon did she realize what time it was.

"Oh man!" she cried, "I'm beat. Well, see you tomorrow, Globox."

"Night, Ophelia." The two stood, and before leaving, they embraced each other. Ophelia's head was on Globox's chest, and she could hear his heartbeat. He was so warm, it combated the chill of the cool night air. She didn't want to let go. It was the same with Globox. Ophelia's soft hands around his back, the smell of her shampoo in his nose, and the love he felt for her made it near impossible to let go. But finally, they did.

"Good night," they both said in Unison, then walked back to their respective places.

…

Ophelia's heart felt warm as she walked all the way back to her rented home. The smile on her lips was undeniable, as was the spring in her step. Unusual behavior for her, but when was she ever love-struck? Eventually, she walked into the room, to find Jody sitting on her bed.

"Oh hey!" she hailed her purple haired roommate. "How was the date?"

"How did you know about that?" asked Ophelia, surprised she knew.

"Juniper told me." Jody informed her, "I think it's adorable how she and Rayman set you two up on a date. I hope you had fun. I'll gladly be a bridesmaid at your wedding." This last statement was accompanied by a wink.

"Sure, why not?" asked Ophelia joyfully, sitting on her own bed and kicking her boots off. This wasn't what Jody was expecting for a reaction, but she smiled all the same.

"Hold him tight, Ophelia." Said Jody, only half joking.


	7. Of Goths And Frogs

Chapter Seven.

Of Goths and Frogs.

Globox waited under the tree he and Ophelia had hung out under the day before, basket on his belly. The sun was high in the sky and the day was warm. The air was crisp and a slight breeze chilled the otherwise too hot air. He was munching on the fruit, waiting for her. He was thinking of the places he would take her to, mentally making a list of things to warn her about, and wondering what questions she may have. His mental lists were interrupted by the feeling of someone sitting next to him. Globox looked, and there sat his purple haired flame.

"Hey, Globox." She said, giving him a hug, and to his surprise, a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Ophelia." He said, putting his arm around her and returning the hug, "so, you ready?"

"You bet!" she said, "I could hardly sleep last night, I was so excited."

"Well," Said Globox, "is there any part in particular you wanted to see?"

"Why don't we start with some of your favorite spots. And, maybe, your digs."

"My...what?" asked Globox.

"Your home." Informed Ophelia. Globox was honestly surprised she already wanted to see his home.

"W-well first," said Globox, "let's check out a place I love to hang out, and would bring my children to if I had any." Globox held his hand out, and Ophelia took it. After a good chunk of walking, with plenty of small talk, the two were standing at the base of a large tree.

"This," said Globox, "Is the Snoring Tree. If you could stack all the hours I've spent here, the stack would probably go to the moon and back a few times." Ophelia looked up, trying to see the top of the tree, but with all the branches, plus the sun, she couldn't.

"How tall is it?" she asked.

"Tall enough." Said Globox. "Wanna see the top?"

"Sure," said Ophelia, "but I'm not much of a climber."

"No worries," said Globox cheerfully, "get on my back." Globox held still, and Ophelia walked behind him and climbed up onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Globox then began to climb at a good pace, not too fast and not too slow. Ophelia felt safe, despite not being big on heights or the thought of falling through them. She could feel Globox's pulse and warmth again, and it was pleasant. Finally, Globox reached the top of the tree, walked away from the edge, and instructed Ophelia to dismount. What she saw blew her mind, and she may have fallen back down if Globox had stopped close to the edge.

First off, the view from up here was amazing. Higher up than where she'd first appeared, the view stretched out even further. Bright colors and lush landscape as far as the eye can see. The air was chilled as well, not too cold and not too hot. Before her, the branches of the tree entwined with each other to make a walkway into a larger part of the tree. It almost looked like one of those fantasy themed playgrounds she would go to as a kid, but this was the real deal. Above her, the branches swayed in the wind, and bright and sweet looking fruit dangled above her head, just biding their time to fall down and be enjoyed.

Globox put his arm around Ophelia and walked her down the walk way and into the main trunk of the Snoring Tree. Their footsteps echoed against the inner walls and ceiling, and it was a wide area. The Glade of Dreams never ceased to amaze her, and she was sure that more surprises were in store. The two continued to walk through the tree until they came to what looked like a makeshift slide.

"This thing has a lot of miles," said Globox, "you wouldn't believe how rough and splintery this thing was, but people just kept sliding down it, myself included. And now...well just have a feel." Ophelia gently ran her fingers along it,

"It feels like polished wood!" She exclaimed.

"Yep," said Globox, "It's gotten that many miles, and it's a heck of a ride. Wanna go down it?"

"Sure," said Ophelia. Globox lay down on his back, and Ophelia sat on his belly. Then Globox inched himself forward and soon the two were zipping down the slide quickly. The speed was increasing, but Ophelia was having the time of her life. Normally this would scare her, but sitting on Globox made it feel much better...he made her feel safe. And then when they reached the bottom of the slide, she found there was a small pond, which Globox skidded across like he was a mat at a water park. Ophelia couldn't hold in her cries of joy, and couldn't deny she was having fun. Globox came to a gentle stop on sand.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, "I just realized we landed in another favorite place of mine." Ophelia looked around. They were on a beach of some sort, and not far away there was green grass, nice trees, and what seemed like large chickens running around.

"What is this place?" asked Ophelia.

"You're in the minosaurus plains." Said Globox, "this is another great place to come down to if you're feeling stressed. And these minisauruses are some of the most friendly creatures around." One of them came over to the party, curious at the new visitors. It was about up to Ophelia's chest, and looked like a yellow pterodactyl. Its wings were down its sides and it had some sort of crest on its head. It had big buggy eyes that were very liquidy. It looked up at Ophelia. Were she at home or around others, Ophelia would have pretended to be indifferent about the creature, but with Globox, she ran her hand down the side of its head and gently scratched. The minisaurus cooed a bit, leaning its head into her hand. Ophelia couldn't help but smile, and knew that if she were fifteen years younger, she'd be begging her mom to let her keep it.

"Cute," she couldn't resist saying, "he sure likes being pet."

"Careful," said Globox playfully, "Minisauruses have a jealous streak."

"What do you-" she began to ask, but before she could finish, she was swarmed by a small mob of minisauruses, all wanting to be petted by Ophelia. She was brought to the ground, but felt no pain; this mosh pit tickled! She was laughing so hard, tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Ophelia down!" joked Globox, watching this happen. Finally, Ophelia tried to cry out.

"G-Globox!" She barely managed, "h-help me!"

"Hang in there, Ophelia." Said Globox, reaching into the Minisaurus mob and lifting Ophelia from it. She was still laughing for a bit as the mob dispersed, and wiped away the tears as the mosh pit settled.

"That was," Ophelia took a few deep breaths to regain her composure, "that was something." She finally chuckled one last time as her laughter subsided. Globox set her down, but Ophelia still held onto him. They stood in an embrace, staring deep into each other's eyes. Ophelia's eyes were one of her most striking features, two brown pools that were deep with pride, yet a small piece of emotion hidden deep. The two got closer and closer, until finally their lips touched. Both shut their eyes, enjoying the burning and tender kiss. The world seemed to melt around them, and the kiss gradually heated up. Ophelia's arms were around Globox's neck, his around her waist. Finally, the kiss was broken by a need for oxygen, and Ophelia rested her head on Globox's chest.

"You know," she said softly, "they say it's all downhill after the first kiss."

"I think that only counts when you're kissing a human." Said Globox. Ophelia chuckled at this. For a time, nothing was said, but suddenly the two heard a voice.

"Ophelia!" called Jody's voice. Both huggers looked up just in time to see Jody running towards them.

"There you are." Said Jody, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well you found me," said Ophelia, nearly rolling her eyes at Jody for ruining the moment, "what's up?"

"Remember Barbara?" asked Jody,

"Yeah," said Ophelia, "what about her?"

"She invited us to a pajama party; it'd be really rude to say no, so I'm not gonna let you." This time, Ophelia really did roll her eyes, but Jody either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Sorry, Globox," said Jody, turning her attention to him, "no boys allowed."

…

"So I just used that whole twisted ankle routine," Aurora continued her story, as the other girls leaned in closer with anticipation, "and it worked. He walked in closer. He thought he was the one trapping me, but I was the one trapping him. And when he got close enough...POW!" Aurora jumped off her seat to emphasize the power of her blow, then took out her large sword, "I gave him a compliment of my sword." The other girls laughed, as Aurora let out a satisfied grin. When the laughter died down, Barbara stood, and Aurora tossed her the small orange plush, which Barbara threw high into the air.

Jody and Ophelia sat amongst the crowd, like the others, they were in their pajamas. Jody's pajamas were a sky blue tank top and similar sweatpants, with pink socks. Ophelia sported a black tank top and purple sweatpants, with black socks finishing the outfit. Jody's hair was in a bun, Ophelia allowed her hair to run how it felt. This sort of scene wasn't Ophelia's favorite, and she was itching to get away and find Globox again. She was about ready to ring Jody's neck for dragging her here, but decided to withhold it for now. Suddenly, Ophelia saw something moving towards her, and in reflex caught it. It was soft between her fingers, and checking it confirmed her fears; she'd caught the plush.

"Here you go, Jody." Said Ophelia, placing the plush in Jody's lap, "you have the better stories."

"No no," said Barbara, "you know the rules. You caught the plush, you tell a story." All eyes locked onto the purple haired lady, making her rather uncomfortable.

"Gosh," said Ophelia, "I...don't really have a story."

"How about the one about you and Globox?" Offered Estelia, with a giggle.

"How did…" Ophelia shot a glare at Jody, "Jody, I'm gonna kill you!" Jody raised her hands in mock defense,

"I can't help it if you're so adorable together." She said, giggling. But before the goth could make good on her threat, there was a knock at the door. Barbara waded through the crowd of sisters and opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Juniper." Barbara greeted, standing aside to let Juniper Lee into the room. Juniper let her black hair run past her shoulders, and wore green pajamas with her trademark symbol, and grey slippers.

"What did I miss?" asked June.

"Not much," said Barbara, "but you're just in time to hear Ophelia's story."

"Which one are you gonna tell?" asked June to Ophelia, "maybe something about your frog flame?"

"How does everybody know about that?!" Asked Ophelia, "and what? You're saying it's wrong for me to date a frog? June, I watched you marry a...thingamajig and I didn't complain." Ophelia had had just about enough teasing, but somebody put a hand on her shoulder. She looked back; it was Ursula.

"Chill, Ophelia." She said, "No one's making fun of you, or judging you. Love is love." Ophelia took a minute to calm down.

"Sorry, everyone." she said, "so, what story does everyone want to hear?"

"Well," offered Selena, "how about the one where you guys met?" Everyone nodded or gave affirmatory noises. The goth cleared her throat,

"Well," she said, "the day Juniper brought me and Jody to The Glade, we met Rayman. He was giving us a brief flyover tour of the Glade, when the bug thing, I think his name was Murfy." Everyone's face made a look of disgust or annoyance at the mention of the name Murfy, especially Jody's. "Yeah," Ophelia agreed, "I don't like him either. Anyway, he crashes into my moskito and I fall into a river. I'm just barely able to get my head above the water, and to my horror, I see that I'm heading for a waterfall!" The princesses all gasped, looking at each other.

"So just as I'm about to go over, doing everything not to, Globox rescues me." Ophelia's tone changed at the mention of Globox, "he tried to bring me back to the bank, but when he couldn't he just fell off the waterfall, with me in tow. His body took the impact, and I was fine. The only injury from the whole thing was a welt on my ribs from falling into the river in the first place." Ophelia fell silent, letting the story sink in.

"I saw you two dancing at the wedding." Said Barbara, "what led to that?" Everyone nodded and leaned closer to the storyteller; they all wanted to hear that story.

"I had forgotten to thank him when he saved me." Explained Ophelia, "and so Jody reminded me to thank him; the easiest way to do that was bring him to the dance floor. And I dunno what it was, but something clicked in my brain. Something told me that he was a good guy for me. No, not a good guy, the good guy for me. My mom fell in love with my dad really fast, but I never thought that'd run in the family." The princesses giggled at this. Eventually, after more and more questions, Barbara gestured for Ophelia to toss her the plush. She obeyed, and the barbarian princess tossed it again. This time, it landed on Jody's head.

"Whoops!" said Barbara, "sorry about that!"

"It's fine," said Jody, taking the plush. "Should I tell a story or no?"

"Sure," said Barbara.

"So," began Jody, "Ophelia is not the only one who has a reason to dislike Murfy; he was perving on me since the dance floor at June's wedding! And it wasn't until her brother Dennis scared him away that I was finally able to enjoy myself." She scoffed, "such a pervert."

"You just gotta know how to handle him," said Estilia, "he never says no to the face slap argument." Everyone laughed, and Jody was probably laughing the loudest.

…

The next morning, everyone was sitting down to breakfast. Ophelia sat between Jody and June, and she could tell June had something on her mind. Soon the castle workers passed everyone a fruit salad, very similar to the one Ophelia and Globox had had on their first date. As the party ate and talked, eventually, June tapped on Ophelia's shoulder.

"Can we talk outside for a sec?" she asked.

"Sure," said Ophelia. She got up and followed June outside.

"Do you really love Globox, Ophelia?" asked Juniper.

"Yes," said Ophelia, "I love him. Why do you ask?"

"You're gonna have to introduce him to your mom, you know that, right?" Ophelia had forgotten all about her mom.

"H-how is she gonna take to me being in love with a frog?" asked Ophelia, her voice quivering.

"Well," said June, "how do you think Rayman blends into our place?"

"He doesn't." Ophelia stated.

"Unless I give him a human form." said Juniper. Ophelia stopped to think for a second.

"So what you're saying is…" Ophelia tried to piece together.

"I can give Globox human form too." Informed Juniper. Ophelia was silent, before throwing her arms around Juniper in a sudden embrace.

"Thanks a million, June!" Cried Ophelia.

"No worries!" Said June, returning the hug, "I'm just helping a friend, that's all."


	8. Meet The Parents

Chapter Eight.

Meet The Parents.

Now, it was official. Now, the whole Glade knew. They were officially together, and didn't care who knew it. Ophelia's ability to keep track of time was hindered by her time spent with Globox. Whether they were munching on fruit, being lazy under one tree or another, hanging out with the minisauruses, or something in between, Ophelia could not think of one bad thing about her time here. Well, Juniper brought one to her attention, all right.

They were relaxing on a riverbank. The sound of the water gently going along its way, the cool air, and her loving company...perfect. This was all Ophelia needed. Ophelia's head rested on Globox's chest and the two just hung out. No words were said, no actions were taken, nothing. Just hearing the sound of each other's breathing, and the gentle river. Suddenly, from nowhere, Ophelia heard a voice.

"Ophelia." She'd almost fallen asleep, so she was startled back to alertness, and looked around. She heard footsteps behind her, and turned just in time to see Juniper Lee walking up and sitting down on the bank of the river.

"Enjoying yourselves?" she asked the two.

"You could say that." Said Ophelia, grumpy that another perfect moment was ruined.

"Well, hate to burst your bubble." Said Juniper, "but guess what time it is?" Ophelia's head searched for an answer. Then when it came, her eyes widened.

"Has it been two weeks already?!" Asked Ophelia, surprised.

"Fraid so." Said Juniper. "Your parents are throwing that party for you, and they'd sure be upset if you missed it." Globox sat up.

"You...you mean…?" Globox could barely bring himself to finish the sentence. But as if Juniper was a mind reader, she shook her head with a smile.

"Calm down, Globox." She said, "This isn't the end. Ophelia's got a party with her parents. They planned a huge event for it and pulled out all the stops. Sadly we can't fit you in, since every last available space is filled. But we can bring you in the next day. While we're at the party, you and Rayman will plan a cover story about you."

"Why do I need one?" Asked Globox.

"Well, Globox." Said Juniper, "We don't have Glutes in our world. People would think you're an alien. I can give you human form, but it won't do much good if you don't have a story that makes you seem like you really are from our world. Rayman will go over that with you. But whatever you do, do NOT tell them anything about the Glade. Again, they'll think you're an alien, or insane, and neither would end well for anyone. Okay?" Globox was silent for a moment, before nodding his head.

"Okay." He said.

"Thanks for being a good sport about it, Globox." Said Juniper, "I know it's hard, believe me I do, but I promise you and Ophelia won't be apart for long."

…

An hour later, Jody and Ophelia were packing up their bags, preparing for the return trip to Orchid Bay.

"I can't believe it's already over." Mused Jody as she folded her clothes and put them back in her suitcase neatly. "I've had such a good time."

"I know," said Ophelia, shoving her clothes and other items in the suitcase wherever they'd fit. "I'm trying to think of a story of why Globox didn't come with us; Mom's gonna want to meet him."

"How about this?" Offered Jody, "He had some last minute loose ends to tie up before coming out? It's not really a lie."

"Good idea," said Ophelia, "thanks, Jody."

"Of course." Jody said cheerfully, "I wonder what kind of story Rayman and Globox will come up with, and how human Globox will look."

"However he looks," said Ophelia in a warm voice, "he's still my frog flame." The two finished packing just as there was a knock on the door. Jody opened it, then stepped aside as Juniper walked in.

"Ready to go home, guys?" asked Juniper.

"No," said Ophelia, "but we're out of time; I'll never hear the end of it if I miss my own party."

…

Orchid Bay, around twelve O'clock noon. One week before the graduation. A fairly large rented room decorated with black and purple, Ophelia's favorite colors. A massive banner hung above the door, sporting "Congratulations Ophelia!". The crowd had gathered. Aside from Ophelia's parents, there were aunts, uncles, cousins and many friends, also there was Roger. All of Ophelia's favorite foods and drinks had been placed. Her parents had spared no expense on this party, and were anxiously awaiting their daughter to arrive.

"Was her flight delayed?" asked her antsy mother, "or was it something worse?"

"Calm down," Said Mr. Ramirez, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Ophelia's fine. She's just running a little late, that's all."

"Of course, but-" began Mrs. Ramirez, but her sentence was cut short by the sound of the door opening. All heads in the room turned to see the lady of the hour, and her two best friends. Ophelia's mother ran to embrace her, while her father walked over at a calm, even pace. Ophelia was caught off guard by the strength of her mother's hug.

"There you are!" Said her mother, "so, how was your trip?"

"Nice and relaxing," said Ophelia, "The wedding was beautiful and I feel refreshed. Just what I needed after those tedious finals."

"That's lovely!" said her mother, "tell me, did you meet that special someone?"

"Actually, yes." Said Ophelia. Her mom's eyes lit up, as she began to bombard Ophelia with questions, but her father stopped her.

"Easy there, Bad cop." He said.

"Sadly, he wasn't able to make it today," said Ophelia, "he had some last minute loose ends to tie up, but he should be in tomorrow."

"Can you at least tell me his name?" whined Mrs. Ramirez,

"And spoil the surprise?" asked Ophelia with a wink. "Now, let's eat, I'm starving!"

…

Meanwhile, back in the Glade of Dreams, Rayman and Globox had taken a seat in Rayman's home.

"Let's start going over those details," said Rayman, "First, we need a name. Something that sounds similar to your name, yet could pass as a real name on that side. My name over there is Raymond." Globox rubbed his chin in thought,

"How about…" he began, "Glover!" Rayman was about to shoot it down, but stopped.

"Actually," he said, "that might work. Some people have interesting names over there. Okay, Glover works. Now we need your history, but I already have an idea for that one."

"What is it?" asked Globox.

"You'll be my cousin." Explained Rayman, "and you'll be from Florida. Florida is a place that has its own glades. That way, you can still say you're from the Glade, just not the Glade of Dreams."

"Okay." Globox wasn't sure about this whole thing, but if Rayman and Juniper were sure it would work, he was willing to try. Even if it was a long shot, for Ophelia, he would attempt the impossible. But then, another question came to him.

"How should we tell them I met Ophelia?" asked Globox. Rayman thought, and an answer came to him in less than ten seconds.

"We'll say Juniper introduced you." he said, "and then there's the matter of what you're doing in Orchid Bay. They'll think you're living there."

"Maybe I came for work?" Offered Globox,

"Sure," said Rayman, "You're freshly graduated from a college and now looking for work in Orchid Bay."

"I sure hope all this works," said Globox, "I hope her parents like me."

"As long as you're a good guy," said Rayman, "and I know you are, they'll like you just fine."

…

Bright and early the next morning, Juniper Lee and Ophelia stood in an abandoned warehouse near their campus. Ophelia was tired, not used to waking up early again, but also very nervous. She'd been assured Rayman would go over everything in detail with Globox until he could talk about it naturally in his sleep, but what if something unexpected happened? She'd help him however she could, but she couldn't do everything. Juniper must have sensed her distress, because she put a reassuring hand on Ophelia's shoulder.

"Everything's gonna be fine." She said. Then she instructed Ophelia to sit down and wait, and keep an eye out for anyone coming. She opened her portal, and was gone in seconds. But Ophelia barely had time to check her phone, because before she knew it, the portal reappeared, and out stepped Juniper, followed closely by Rayman and Globox. Ophelia sprang off her seat and gave Globox a massive hug. Globox was quick to return the hug, and plant a kiss on Ophelia's head.

"Let's go over the information one more time," suggested Rayman, "before we transform us."

"My name is Glover Smith, Raymond's cousin," said Globox, "I graduated from Florida State University and am coming to Orchid Bay for work. Juniper Lee introduced me to Ophelia during the wedding." Rayman nodded at the satisfactory answers. Juniper's hands began to glow a purple, and she began to speak in an incantation Ophelia didn't even want to try to decipher. Rayman and Globox began to turn purple until they were simple shapes of purple. Then in the blink of an eye, their forms changed, and the purple began to fade. When the purple was gone, Ophelia could see the new forms.

Rayman, or Raymond now, was tall and lean, yet showed a strong build. His brown hair still in the original hairstyle of his normal form. He wore a purple tank top with the trademark O on the chest, with green jeans and white tennis shoes. Globox, or Glover, was a shorter man than Raymond, rather pudgy. He wore a blue cowboy hat over his blue hair, had a very round face with bushy eyebrows. A white shirt large enough to cover his girth and it ran down to his waist, along with a ratty blue vest, and he wore blue pants and blue sandals. Ophelia clamped her teeth hard onto her lip to avoid laughing at the new Globox, or Glover as she was to call him now. Juniper walked around the corner and found a mirror, just sitting there of its own accord. She pulled the mirror out and set it down in front of Glover. The newfound human looked himself over. He saw the reflection of his lover walk up and hug him, putting her head on his shoulder. While his pseudo cousin walked up and put his hand on the other shoulder.

"Welcome to Orchid Bay...Glover." Said Raymond.

…

"OPHELIA AND HER DATE ARE GOING TO BE HERE ANY MINUTE!" Mrs. Ramirez scrambled from one corner of the house to another, making sure everything was squeaky clean. Mr. Ramirez could barely keep up.

"Take a chill pill-" He began to instruct, but Mrs. Ramirez would hear none of it.

"I WILL NOT HAVE A MESSY HOUSE WHEN MY DAUGHTER IS BRINGING A POTENTIAL HUSBAND!" She shouted, any louder and they would have heard her in Scotland. Then without another word she returned to her cleaning furiously. Mr. Ramirez gave up and tried to pitch in. But before he could do much, the door began to open.

"Mom, Dad." Called Ophelia, "time to meet my guy." The two walked in just as the parents came into view. They could see the gentleman, and though she wasn't the one she would have picked for Ophelia, if she was happy, that was what mattered...on the surface.

"Hello!" Said Mrs. Ramirez, extending her hand, "I'm Ophelia's mom, and this is my husband."

"Nice to meet you," said the man, shaking her hand, "my name is Glover."

"Glover?" Asked Mrs. Ramirez, "That's an odd name."

"I think it's just fine." Said Ophelia, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, Glover just finished his degree at Florida State University, and he's here in Orchid Bay looking for work. He's fresh off the plane, though, so bear with him."

"That's lovely." Said Mrs. Ramirez,

"What was your major?" asked Mr. Ramirez. Glover froze; Raymond hadn't gone over this with him, but before anything could happen, Ophelia saved the day.

"He majored in medicine, with a focus in sleep studies."

"Awesome." Said Mr. Ramirez. Glover nodded, thankful Ophelia had his back.

"Amazing things happen while you sleep." Said Glover, "and I want to learn more."

"Well Glover can tell us all about his academic adventures," said Mrs. Ramirez, as the smell of steak sandwiches and au jus sauce wafted into the air. "For now, dinner's ready."

…

Half an hour later, the group had finished dinner and were now working into some peach ice cream for dessert.

"So how did you meet Ophelia?" asked Mr. Ramirez,

"Juniper Lee introduced us," said Glover, "and things were nothing but bliss afterwards." Ophelia put her hand on Glover's shoulder, appreciating the sweet words. But before more could be said, the oven beeped again.

"The pie is ready!" Cried Mrs. Ramirez, "honey, can you help me get it please?"

"Of course." Said Mr. Ramirez. The two got up and left to go get the pie.

"Everything's going great." Said Ophelia, "mom and dad really like you."

"I'm happy they do." Said Glover. The two stood and embraced, before their lips locked again. But if they had been paying attention, they would have seen Glover's body turn purple again. Just as the purple faded, revealing Globox's true form, Mr. And Mrs. Ramirez came back into the room. Both gasped, the pie sliding out of the tin, but Mrs. Ramirez still clung to the pie tin. Ophelia opened her eyes, and her worst fear was confirmed. She broke the kiss, which caused Globox to open his eyes. However, he did not realize what had happened. Before he could mention the drop of the dessert, Mrs. Ramirez let out a blood curdling scream.

"ALIEN!" she screamed.

"Where?!" Globox asked, looking around. He wasn't sure what an "alien" was, but if it scared Mrs. Ramirez, he figured he should be scared too. His answer came when the pie tin came crashing down onto his head. Mrs. Ramirez brandished the pie tin while Mr. Ramirez balled his fists.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" demanded Mrs. Ramirez, "and what do you want with our daughter?!"

"I just want your blessing," said Globox, still a bit dizzy from the blow. "To marry Ophelia."

"MARRY HER?!" Demanded Mrs. Ramirez, "MARRY THIS!" She swung the pie tin again, but barely stopped it in time as Ophelia stepped in front of Globox.

"Stop hitting my boyfriend!" She demanded. Mr. and Mrs. Ramirez stepped back, shocked.

"BOYFRIEND?!" echoed Mr. Ramirez, shocked. "My daughter is dating an alien!"

"Get away from him, Ophelia!" Firmly stated Mrs. Ramirez, "let mommy protect you."

"Back off!" demanded Ophelia, "just because he looks different doesn't mean he's bad."

"Looks different!?" Shot Mrs. Ramirez, "he's an alien!"

"If he is," said Ophelia, sticking with her guns, "he's _my_ alien." At which point, Mrs. Ramirez became so angry, she forgot how to speak English.

(This argument will be in Spanish, but I will provide a translation for those who cannot read it)

"Hija mía, escucha a tu madre!"

"No! Escuchame a mi! Yo amo a Globox! Si no lo aceptan, no me importa!"

"Lo amas?! El es un alien!"

"Alien o no, el amor es el amor. Usted Dijo eso!"

"No con un alien! eso no, pendeja!"

"Ay dios mio, madre! Eres muy antipatica. No te importa lo que quiero! Tu solamente quieres nietos preciosos."

"No quiero nietos de el!"

"No me importa lo que quieres! Lo amo, y si no puedes entender eso, Nos iremos lejos de aqui!"

"Vale! Salte de mi casa! Si mi hija quiere amar un alien, no tengo una hija entonces!"

And with that, Mrs. Ramirez turned and left. Mr. Ramirez gave Globox a dirty look, then left. Globox and Ophelia had left the house in less than a minute after that. Six long days later, Ophelia stood in line, waiting for her diploma. She dared to take a look at the seats that had been reserved for her parents. Her heart jumped to her throat when she saw them empty.

…

"Excellent work, my good friend. You dispelled that nymph's magic at the perfect time."

"Pfft. It was nothing. Weird, though, because that magic wasn't hers."

"It matters not whose it was. Now that it is done, I've already got enough negative emotions to open a nice portal. But I need more power to make it big enough. And I know just where to get it from."

"Sure, it should be easy to beat that nymph boss, you did it with ease all those years ago."

"The goal is not to defeat her, my servant. I have something else in mind."

"Oh? What is it, sir?"

"All in good time. Now, the only thing that stands in my way is that pesky thingamajig. But I already have something in store for him. Soon, nothing will stand in our way!"

…

The dark of the night, the chill of the evening air. Ophelia sat on the front porch of Globox's small cabin, staring at the moon without a word. The words still repeated in her head. It was all she could do not to cry. She was angry at her mother, but she still loved her. But now, the love was not mutual. She was startled, though, when a blanket was draped over her shoulders.

"Are you okay, Ophelia?" asked Globox, sitting next to her.

"No...I'm not." Said Ophelia, leaning her head on his shoulder. He put is arm around her, which made it easier for her not to cry.

"I know what your mom said hurt," he said, "but it's okay. She just doesn't understand what she can't explain. She'll come around eventually." Ophelia could only hope he was right.

(Argument translation:

My daughter! Listen to me!

No! You listen to me! I love Globox! If you don't love him, I don't care!

Love him?! He's an alien!

Alien or not, love is love! You said that!

Not with an alien it's not, dumbass!

Oh my god, Mom! You're so mean! You don't care what I want! All you care about is your precious grandchildren!

I don't want Grandchildren from him!

I don't care what you want! I love him, and if you can't understand that, we'll run away!

Fine! Get out of my house! If my daughter wants to love an alien, I don't have one!)


	9. A Taste Of Evil

Chapter Nine.

A Taste of Evil.

Ophelia soon became aware of the fact she wasn't asleep anymore, feeling the light of the sun peeking through the window into her eyes, through her eyelids. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter and rolled over, but too late; she was already awake, incapable of going back to sleep. With a groan, she got up. Globox wasn't in the bed, he must have got up earlier.

Ophelia sleepily sat up, pushed her purple hair out of her eyes, and slid her boots on. She stood and walked out of the bedroom, into the main area of the cabin. The cabin was not large by any means, but it was comfortable. It was a small, three room cabin, a main room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. As she walked into the main area, she noticed Globox at the table, eating some berries.

"Morning," he hailed her.

"Morning." Ophelia hailed back. She sat down at the table, and Globox slid the bowl over to her. She took a few and popped them into her mouth. The berries burst in her mouth, sending juice to all corners, but it was delicious and Ophelia was once again surprised by just how wonderful the Glade of Dreams was.

"You feeling better?" asked Globox,

"No," responded Ophelia, "But thanks for asking." Globox and Ophelia continued to eat and talk, until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Called Globox. The door opened and in walked two people. One of them was the last person Ophelia wanted to see, at least that was able to come to the Glade of Dreams.

"Hey, Ophelia." Said Juniper, her tone sympathetic. "Globox told me what happened and-" Her speech was interrupted by two hands grabbing her by the shirt collar and shoving her into the wall.

"You've messed up before, June!" Ophelia was nearly shouting, "but this? This is the worst thing you could ever do to me!"

"Ophelia," Juniper defended, "I would never do that to you!"

"Yeah?!" shouted Ophelia, "then why did it happen?! Did you not think to warn me that your magic could slip up?!"

"It never had before." Juniper said, the concern in her voice very real, but Ophelia could care less about Juniper's feelings right now.

"So why did it happen this time?! ANSWER ME!"

"I...I don't know, Ophelia." Ophelia was silent, before letting Juniper go and running out the open door.

"DON'T FOLLOW ME!" she shouted, before running into a patch of trees and disappearing from view. Globox began to follow, but Juniper stopped him.

"Let's just give her some time." Suggested Juniper. So they sat down, the tension in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife. An hour passed. Another. And another, yet there was no sign of Ophelia.

"Ophelia would never be gone this long." Said Juniper. Before anyone could say anything else, there was a shrill sound in the distance; a scream.

"She could be in trouble!" Shouted the black-haired wife, standing and sprinting out the door, followed by her husband and his best friend. Juniper ran along the tree line. There was no sign Ophelia had been here.

"Split up! Fan out!" Juniper gave an order to Rayman and Globox.

"Whoever finds Ophelia," said Rayman, "stay with her and look for the others!" Then, all three ran into the forest, veering off in different directions.

…

Globox was a good runner when he needed to be, but even he couldn't run forever. Despite his girth, Globox could give many a run for their money in a race. He finally stopped, doubling over and gasping for air. His breathing was wheezy and raspy for a few minutes. When he was slightly less tired, he stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Ophelia!" He called into the woods in front of him, hoping she was nearby. No answer came, at least not from his lovely girlfriend. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Ophelia's not here, bro." Globox turned around. Walking up to him were lanky green figures, in what looked like safari outfits. They had large, long noses that bent down, small eyes that sat on the bridges of their noses. They had disturbingly long moustaches, Fu man shoos that extended a full foot, at forty five degree angles. It was clear that, while they were not the brightest creatures around, they certainly were evil.

"Livingstones!" Spat Globox. "Where's Ophelia?! What have you done with her?!"

"Nothing." Said one of them, before quickly adding "But we welcome the opportunity." Normally, Globox would be turning and running, looking for Rayman to get him out of this. But right now? Globox felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. His fists clenched, so hard the knuckles cracked. Globox's eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth and growled. Globox was _angry._

"You'd better let her go!" He snarled, "or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" sneered one of them. "Your friend is not here to save you, froggy pants. Things are not looking good for you, are they?"

"Don't need his help here." Globox shot back, "Heck, you guys are pathetic, my Mom could beat you." The Livingstones cast annoyed looks at each other. They had been expecting Globox to just lie down and take it, let them kidnap him, beat him up. But no. Globox was actually being brave.

"I'll handle this." The first one said, then started jogging at Globox. What he wasn't expecting was for Globox to strike him with a quick but powerful slap to the face. The slap reverberated off the trees and sent the livingstone crashing to the ground in an undignified heap.

"If a slap is all it takes," Taunted Globox, "I have nothing to worry about." The other two Livingstones came to charge at Globox, but like the first one, Globox took them down with barely any effort. Globox looked at his hands in shock. With minimal effort, he'd taken down a gang of bullies. He felt something swell in his chest: Pride, and he knew Rayman would be proud too! But before he could celebrate his victory, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and everything went black. As he collapsed to the ground, the large figure over him laughed.

"Congrats," he taunted, "you beat the biggest wimps in the army!" He was massive, with green skin, stitches found in his skin, and he held the branch he had just ripped off a tree.

"Come on, now." He said, grabbing Globox's foot. "You'll make fine bait."

…

"Ophelia?" Rayman called into the forest. This wasn't getting any better. He didn't know Ophelia that well in the grand scheme of things, but she was Juniper's best friend, and he would never forgive himself if anything were to happen to her. And then it dawned on him that Globox had ran off without him. Great, something _else_ to worry about. Soon he heard snickering in the brush nearby. Curious, he ducked behind a tree and listened in.

"They got the frog." One of the voices sneered, "and it was easy!"

"I bet he cowered and just let himself get kidnapped!" Another laughed,

"Actually," said another voice, "word is he actually fought back for a change."

"Whatever. What matters is we got him! He totally fell for the ruse we set!"

"Wait, so we _don't_ have the girl?"

"No, we can't find her. Not that it matters though." Rayman quietly growled. He sprang from the brush, catching the speakers off guard, and swung his fist. It smacked one after the other in quick succession, with one swing. All three Livingstones fell down, and Rayman grabbed one of them and lifted him by his collar.

"WHERE'S GLOBOX?" he shouted.

"Not gonna tell you!" Snapped the Livingstone, a smirk on his face. Rayman grabbed him tighter and raised his fist...and then something grabbed his hand. Rayman turned and saw a massive Francky. The monster was smirking and in his other hand, was Globox.

"If you don't want anything to happen to him," the big monster sneered, "I suggest you surrender." He pressed his thumb tighter into Globox's throat, and the glute's skin began to turn purple.

"Alright, alright!" Said Rayman, putting his other hand up in surrender.

"Smart man," said the Francky, and let go of Rayman's hand. Only to hit him hard in the face soon thereafter.

…

Eventually, Rayman felt himself waking up again. He felt the sensation of swinging a bit in a breeze, and an immense heat under him. Rayman opened his eyes, to notice he was suspended over a pit of glowing orange liquid, probably lava but he couldn't be sure. He looked next to him, to see Globox was now starting to wake up as well.

"So, you're finally awake!" A voice spoke. Rayman looked over to where the voice had come from, and there stood a band of figures. They were of varying heights, but most were about Globox's size. They were shining in the light of the liquid below him. Rayman eventually clicked it.

"Robo Pirates!" He belted out.

"He does remember us." One of them muttered.

"That'll make this much better." Another added.

"Long time no see, Rayman." Said one of them. "You were quite a thorn in my side last we met. But now, thanks to some new connections, we will have our revenge!" The figure began to reach for a lever, when suddenly a crack came out. This crack was a loud as a giant whip. The one who tried to get the switch was thrown back, and landed hard on the ground, at the feet of the others.

"Not my husband you rusty bolt buckets!" Cried a voice, one that filled Rayman and Globox with relief. Both looked, just in time to see Juniper spring out of the brush, fists up.

"Rayman's married?" One of them asked to another.

"To her?!" he asked back.

"What's yer name, lass?" One of them asked to Juniper.

"Juniper Lee!" Juniper responded, "and you better leave that switch alone if you know what's good for you." But lightning fast, the robot was at the switch again.

"I think not!" He said, and pulled the switch. But just before Rayman and Globox could fall, Rayman grabbed the branch above in one hand, and Globox's hand in the other. The branch began to bend.

"How about a nice cool breeze!" Said Juniper, and held her hands out. There was a blue light, and a blue beam shot out of Juniper's hands, and struck the orange liquid. It froze it solidly, thus rendering the death trap useless. Rayman let go, and both him and Globox landed on the ice, it being so strong it wasn't even bothered by the sudden impact. Suddenly, there was another voice.

"Nobody touches that frog but me!" Then next to Juniper came another figure. She had purple hair, a grey shirt with green and purple sleeves with a skull on the chest, black pants and black combat boots. She was holding a large branch in her hands.

"There you are, Ophelia." Said Juniper, "we've been looking all over for you."

"Don't talk to me," said Ophelia, without looking at Juniper, "I'm still mad at you."

"Don't just stand there!" Cried one of the pirates, "get them!" The robots all charged, and our four heroes charged back.

Ophelia brandished her branch and swung it as hard as she could. Blam! Direct hit! The robot before her recoiled, which gave her time to strike again, this time at his leg. The robot's leg came clean off, causing him to topple to the ground. Ophelia then swung the branch at his chest, and with a smash, the robot clicked off. Others came charging at her, but all were struck by lightning again. Juniper leapt into view and delivered a powerful bicycle kick, plowing all of them down to the ground.

"Rayman!" Called Juniper, "go and warn Polokus! Ophelia and I can handle the bots. Globox, go with him!"

"Okay!" Rayman called back, "just be careful, honey." Rayman and Globox ran off, down a trail, and Juniper threw a fireball at the one robot who was dumb enough to follow.

…

Within twenty minutes, Juniper and Ophelia had turned the robo pirates in the area into scrap. Juniper was about to compliment Ophelia on her fighting skills, when there was a solid metal thunk. Both looked up, only to see a much bigger robo pirate. His pirate clothes barely fit, and his metal body was so heavy the ground shook as he walked closer.

"Me Mongo!" He cried, "you hurt my friends. Mongo hurt you!"

"Run, Ophelia!" Barked Juniper as she sprang forward to the robot, swinging her fist into his chest, but the robot didn't flinch at the blow. Juniper looked up, just in time for Mongo to kick her in the chest. She was knocked down but got up quickly. Juniper threw a fireball at him, but the robot swung his arm, and the fireball flew back...painfully into Juniper's face. June recoiled, rubbing her eyes, hoping beyond hope that it didn't do any permanent damage. But in the time she was distracted, Mongo ran at her and decked her over painfully. She finally could see again, and noticed that Ophelia hadn't run away. She still held her branch and was glaring Mongo down.

"Ophelia!" Cried Juniper, "run away!" Mongo turned and delivered a kick so hard, Juniper flew back and rolled a few times.

"Opheleey?" Asked Mongo, mispronouncing her name. "You magic lady's friend?" When he came in arm's reach of her, Ophelia swung the branch.

"Drop dead!" She barked, but to her horror, Mongo didn't even flinch. He grabbed the branch and swung hard, sending Ophelia flying. Ophelia landed hard on her butt, and looked back up, just in time to see Mongo use a wood chipper in his mouth to turn her weapon to splinters. Mongo laughed.

"Hit Mongo again!" He cried, practically laying down on Ophelia. "Hit again!" Ophelia, for a reason she never figured out, swung her fist into his jaw.

"Ouch!" She cried, grabbing her hand.

"Hit again!" Cried Mongo, tapping his chin, "Hit-" And then, she saw another fist swing up, striking Mongo exactly where he was asking Ophelia to hit him. It was so powerful, the robot's head became detached from his body. It flew far away, and Mongo's body got off Ophelia and began to chase it. Ophelia was panting hard, like she'd just ran a marathon.

"Are you okay?" Asked Juniper, leaning down. She reached her hand out to help Ophelia up, but she shoved her hand away, got up and started running again. This time, Juniper all but tackled Ophelia.

"Just listen to me!" She yelled, starting to lose her patience. Ophelia stopped struggling.

"You have twenty seconds!" she snapped. She tore out of Juniper's grasp, moved a few feet away, and sat down on a log. She looked at Juniper, arms folded, not looking happy in the slightest.

"Ophelia…" Juniper began, "My magic faded at the wrong time." Ophelia looked at Juniper like she'd just told her the sun sets in the evening.

"Well I knew that!" Snapped Ophelia, "but how? Why? Juniper, my parents practically _disowned_ me!"

"I'm sorry," said Juniper, "but look at it this way. Globox is a standup guy. So what if he looks different. If your mom can't understand that you're happy, despite not dating a human, she's in the wrong, not you." Ophelia didn't respond right away, but at least she wasn't getting up and running away again.

"Look, June." She said, finally, "I don't know who to be mad at. You, or my mom and dad. I just...I just don't know!" She was getting frustrated again, "Globox is all I need right now, but the fact my mom can't fathom that...just…" she let out another frustrated growl, and Juniper sat next to her. The two sat in silence. Finally, Ophelia spoke again.

"Where exactly is Polokus?" she finally asked, sounding calmer, "and _who_ is he, for that matter?"

"Polokus is the dreaming god." Explained Juniper, "anything he dreams becomes reality. Most of the time, that's a good thing, but when he has a nightmare...That's when things get messy." After a few more minutes, they heard the sound of footsteps. They looked up, just in time to see Rayman and Globox coming up over the hill. Ophelia got up and ran to embrace Globox.

"There you are!" He said, "are you hurt?"

"No," said Ophelia, "are you?"

"Nah," said Globox, "now promise me you won't do that again!"

"I promise." Said Ophelia, "I'm sorry to scare you, Globox. I'm glad you're okay." They held each other in the embrace tightly, grateful the other was okay. Juniper wished her mother could see this, maybe then she would realize how wrong she had been. Not just about Globox, but about Ophelia as well.

"We should head back," Rayman finally said, breaking the silence, "we can't wait around for more to arrive."

"No," said Juniper, "we can't. Look, our house is closer than Globox's cabin. You guys can crash with us for the night."

"Thanks, June." Said Ophelia, "and I'm...I'm sorry I ran out like that."

"It's fine, Ophelia." Said Juniper soothingly, "Just be more careful in the future okay?"

"Okay, deal." Said Ophelia, and the four set out for Rayman and Juniper's home.

…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT AWAY?"

"It's not our fault! That lady-"

"What lady?!"

"She said she was Rayman's wife and-"

"His _wife?_ Not his _mother?_ Interesting, very interesting."

"So it really wasn't that Nymph who-"

"Never mind! I have a new mission for you."

"What is it, boss?"

"Find that wench and bring her to me!"


	10. Evil Makes A Move

Chapter Ten.

Evil Makes A Move.

There were times in Juniper Lee's Life where being a light sleeper was a bad thing. Someone getting up to go to the bathroom, for example, was enough to wake her. And when she was woken from her slumber, nine times out of ten she could not go back to sleep. This forced her to stare at the ceiling, waiting for her alarm to ring so she'd have an excuse to get out of bed. There were other times, however, where she'd call it a good thing. Take for example now.

Juniper had been woken from her slumber when her husband had sneezed in his sleep. However, there was something in the air. A palpable tension, that told her all was not well in the kingdom. Rayman had said Polocus could tell a bad moon was on the rise, and that he, his wife, and anyone else willing to defend the glade should be on their guard, and watch for anything suspicious. This warning had already been passed to Barbara and her sisters as well.

Then she heard it: A twig snap just outside the window. It was loud enough to wake Rayman too.

"You don't think…" He whispered to her.

"I do…" Juniper whispered back. "Go see if Globox and Ophelia are okay. I'm gonna check outside."

"Just be careful." Rayman whispered to his beloved, and a sweet but brief kiss was what followed. When it passed, Rayman stepped out of his room and made his way down to the guest room where Globox and Ophelia slept. Juniper dressed in her workout clothes and slid out the window to the ground below. The air was still, but she just knew that something, or someone, was around. Were they simply an animal going about its way? Or were they villains up to no good? Charging feet from behind her confirmed it was the latter. Juniper whipped around, striking the charger with a kick to the face. Direct hit! The attacker recoiled before falling flat on his back, his eyes spinning in their sockets. A Livingstone! And where one was, others were bound to be as well.

Sure enough, the sound of charging feet was now coming from all directions! Livingstones as far as the eye can see! Juniper steeled herself and began to fight. Though Livingstones were usually found in groups, this was the most of them she had ever seen at once. And while they were easy to defeat, they had the quantity advantage over Juniper. However, she could not help but notice something about the monsters. Only _some_ of their attacks could be felt, others could not, even on the rare occasion they got her in the face. She didn't have time to question it, but she did make a mental note to figure it out after the fight.

…

What seemed like an agonizing amount of time later, Juniper could finally breathe. The Livingstones had stopped coming, and now a peaceful silence had fallen. However, when she looked down at the ground, she saw something disturbing. She had just taken down a mid sized army of livingstones, but now there were only twenty on the ground around her. Where had the others gone? Where they just…?

"Ah, you're still standing." A voice said. Juniper whipped around, fist raised.

"Show yourself!" She asserted. Out of the shadows stepped a small blue figure. They were a teensie wearing a black robe and a tall black hat with a star on it. "Who are you?" Demanded Juniper to the teensie.

"My name is Ales." Said the Figure, "and you've become quite the thorn in the side of my boss. So I'll have to take you to him."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Juniper asserted.

"Oh, but you are." Said Ales. He snapped his fingers. Suddenly, against her will, Juniper's hands smacked together by the wrists, and she was not able to move them as though her hands were bound by an invisible rope. "That little army stunt tired you out, and made you easier to control. Oh, and before I forget…" Ales snapped his fingers again, and Juniper felt her mouth clamp shut, she was now unable to call out to Rayman. "Now come along." Ales snapped his fingers and a vehicle appeared, looking like a crescent moon with a seat and shifter. He got in it and it began to slowly float, with Juniper walking behind it.

…

Jody found herself scratching her head at the mystery she'd stumbled across. She'd only heard part of it, but from what she could gather, the dinner where Ophelia's parents were to meet Globox hadn't gone well. Now, Ophelia was missing, and when she'd come to her parents, offering condolences and help, she was all but thrown out, with Mr. and Mrs. Ramirez not so nicely asserting that they had no daughter to speak of. She had reason to believe that Ophelia and Globox had returned to the Glade, but had no way to be sure, since Juniper was there as well. Though it was none of her business she couldn't help but feel sad about it. So now, here she was, in her old bedroom at her parents' house, waiting for the offer on the local apartments to go through. One thing was for sure though; she was out not one, but two best friends. She and Roger had grown apart, and while she didn't hate him, she was in no hurry to rebuild that bridge. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," said Jody, looking up from her phone. Her mother came in.

"Jody." She said, "someone's at the door for you."

"Coming," said Jody, putting her phone away. She left her room and walked to the front door. She opened it, and was surprised to see who it was.

"Hi, Jody." Said the young man on the other side of the door. He was way taller than her, with black hair, a clean complection, and was a bit nervous. Recognition happened instantly.

"Dennis?" she asked.

"Y-yeah." Said Dennis. "How are you, Jody?"

"Pretty good," said Jody, "and yourself?"

"Doing good." She could see Dennis was trying to find the right words. "Do you wanna...get a soda or something sometime?"

"You mean...like a date?" Asked Jody. "Sure, that sounds fun. I'm actually busy this week. Next week work for you?"

"Yeah, next week will be fine." Dennis said, smiling. This led to the two exchanging phone numbers to arrange the details over text. Once the details were worked out, Jody leaned her head back and sighed,

"Boyfriend in potentia? We'll see." She said aloud.

…

The sound of an army attacking had stopped five minutes ago. Rayman had stayed in the house to ensure that Globox and Ophelia were safe. But Juniper still hadn't come back in yet, which made Rayman worry. So he instructed them to stay inside as he went out to investigate. He walked out into the chill of the night air, seeing the Livingstones picking themselves up after the fight. Odd, he only counted about twenty. Where were the rest? It sounded like June was fighting a whole army. But before Rayman could interrogate them, they caught sight of him and bailed. There was no sign of Juniper. Nothing. Had she been captured? If she had come back she would have come to them and given the all clear sign. Rayman growled a frustrated growl.

"She's been captured!" He yelled, "and I don't know where they took her! Grrr! Why did I let myself fall in love?! It only ends in heartbreak. That's why I didn't hook up with Ly. Now, she's with Clark, and I'm happy for them…" Rayman dropped to the ground, his heart heavy. "I'm sorry, June. I couldn't be there when you needed me most." He felt a hand on his shoulder. Rayman looked up to see it was Globox.

"Chill out, Rayman." He said. "I may not know Juniper that well, but I know it's not the end. She's still out there, and we'll find her."

"And besides that." Said Ophelia, joining them. "I've known Juniper since I was a baby, and I've never seen her happier than when she's with you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to her, Rayman. And right now, she needs you."

"You guys are right." Said Rayman, standing up. "I'm gonna find her." Suddenly, the cloud that had been hanging over the moon for the last few minutes finally moved away, and the scene became bright again. And there they saw them. Footprints. Rayman crouched down to investigate.

"I'd recognize these anywhere." He said. "These are Juniper's athletic shoes. She must have been forced to follow, and pressed down harder to give us a trail."

"I'm coming with you, Rayman." Said Globox.

"So am I." Said Ophelia boldly. Rayman turned to look at her.

"Your bravery is commendable," said Rayman, "but we can't risk it."

"Rayman's right," said Globox, "you should stay here. We don't know who captured Juniper, it could get dangerous."

"No, I'm not staying here." said Ophelia, "Juniper's my friend too. And besides that, what if something comes back for round two, and my gallant heroes aren't here to save me?" Rayman and Globox knew she was right. What if something even bigger came around, and no one was here to help her? They couldn't risk both her and Juniper being kidnapped.

"Alright then." Said Rayman, "come along." So the three heroes took off, following the footprints left for them by Rayman's beloved.

…

To say that Juniper Lee was a happy camper right now would be like saying Antarctica is sunny and warm. Forced to follow someone who was obviously evil, forced to breathe through her nose, and being led like a sheep to lord only knew where. But finally, he stopped, allowing Juniper to stop as well. The big nosed wizard hopped out of the vehicle and dismissed it, as it flew away of its own accord.

"Oh boss," called the wizard as he came and stood next to Juniper, "I got her."

"Excellent work." Said a voice, that was cold, calculated, and would have sent shivers down Juniper's spine were she less brave. Then the figure came out. He was tall, wickedly so. A long blue cloak and wide brimmed blue hat obscured his appearance. In fact, all she could make out of him was his eyes, yellow with highly defined black pupils, white gloved hands, and blue pointed boots with white tips. "So here she is. Rayman's wife."

"Now why does Rayman attract all the pretty girls?" Came another voice, also chilling, maybe even moreso than the boss'. He was Rayman's height and looked just like him, save for some major differences. His hair was darker than Rayman's, much longer as well, going to about the middle of his back, and where it stood like dog ears, it was spikier, more jagged. His eyes were not Rayman's cool blue, but an evil, menacing red. His jacket was black with a red X on the chest, and his fingers had clawed tips. He ran said claws along Juniper's cheek, down to her chin. Her skin broke in some places, but not enough to draw blood. "First the cat fairy, then the barbarian, and now you? That lucky son of a-"

"Easy, Dark Rayman." Said the boss, then directed his attention to Juniper. "My name is Mr. Dark. Your husband has been a thorn in my side for a long time. But that time is running out. You shall witness his demise, and the end of the Glade's peaceful, lazy days, before you perish too." Juniper shook her head in disgust.

"Big whoop." She said. Or at least she tried, she still couldn't open her mouth.

"Allow her to speak her mind, Ales." Said Mr. Dark. She heard fingers snap, and the magic was removed from her jaw, allowing her to talk.

"You're not as scary as you think you are," Said Juniper. "I eat guys like you for breakfast. And I'm feeling a little peckish."

"If you feel you can stop me," said Mr. Dark evenly, "then please, try." Juniper felt the rest of the magic binding her be undone. She sprinted at Mr. Dark, and leapt up for a jump kick. Mr. Dark didn't make any effort to dodge or counter, and Juniper quickly found out why. Her foot slammed into what seemed to be solid air. There was a loud slamming sound, the air seeming to ripple in front of Mr. Dark. Juniper was sent flying back, sliding in the dirt, scraping up her skin, before eventually stopping.

"Very impressive," said Mr. Dark, "most people couldn't even shake the shield, and you nearly shattered it. Clearly I have underestimated you, as much as you have underestimated me. You're free to take another shot, but be wary that I will not stand idly by this time." Juniper got to her feet and charged again. She saw Dark Rayman lunge at her, but with a swift and powerful punch, he was proven wrong. Juniper leapt again, swinging her fist into Mr. Dark's shield. This time, it wasn't able to withstand the force. The force of the shatter was so hard, Mr. Dark was knocked back. Juniper charged at him and delivered a powerful punch between his eyes. He flinched, but recovered faster than expected, grabbing Juniper by the neck and hoisting her up in the air.

"I am done playing." Said Mr. Dark, "I was going to let you live to see your husband's death, but my patience has worn thin."

"Get your dirty paws off my wife, Mr. Dark!" Belted a voice from the darkness. Despite the chokehold on her, Juniper smirked.

"Ah, Rayman." Said Mr. Dark, dropping the wife of his nemesis, who had to take a minute to catch her breath. "It has been too long my friend. I see that you are married to a beautiful warrior. As a wedding present, why don't I obliterate you both!"

"In your dreams!" Rayman shot back, "how about instead, Juniper and I send you back to the darkness, so you stay there and leave the Glade alone!"

"If neither of us will yield to what the other party wants." Said Mr. Dark, "it is clear we must battle it out, just like old times." Mr. Dark shot a fireball at Rayman, but he ducked, and so did two figures behind him.

"So," said Mr. Dark, "you are not alone. How many meat shields did you bring with you?"

"Enough to put you in a full body cast!" Shouted another voice. Juniper couldn't believe her ears. Ophelia had joined the fray as well!

"Oh, forgive me." Said Mr. Dark, "in the dark of the night, I did not recognize you, Ms. Ramirez. Tell me, who will your parents leave their assets to now? Since as I understand it, you have been cut from the will."

"SO IT WAS YOU!" Shouted the purple haired one, standing up, stabbing Mr. Dark with a pair of icepick eyes. "IT WAS YOU WHO TURNED GLOBOX BACK TO NORMAL AT DINNER!"

"Actually," said Ales, "that was me. You're welcome, Ms. No parents."

"I'm gonna kick your scrawny blue butt!" Ophelia slid down the hill, putting up her fists.

"You're welcome to try." Replied Ales, his smirk unwavering.

"Careful, Ophelia." Said Globox, jumping down next to her, "he's crafty." Globox cracked his knuckles, "but I think we can take him." Both charged at the blue meanie, but Globox was intercepted. He looked up, to see Dark Rayman standing on his belly.

"Not so fast, Fatso." He said, "I don't like people messing with my friends. You want him, you gotta get through me." Dark Rayman scratched Globox painfully across the face. He then went for a second swipe, but this time, Globox was ready. He grabbed Dark Rayman's hand and swung him around in circles while standing up, then slammed him on the ground. Dark Rayman took damage from the attack, but stood faster than expected.

"What are you gonna do, big guy?" he taunted, "just throw your weight around and hope for the best?"

"I dunno," said Globox evenly, "might work on you."

"You really think so?" Dark Rayman spat, "you're even dumber than you-" but he was caught off guard, as Globox threw a shoulder barge into him, hitting him square in the stomach. It hurt much more than expected, Dark Rayman slid back a bit, holding the affected area and gasping for air. Globox took the moment to strike Dark Rayman across the face with three quick but hard slaps. After the third slap, Dark Rayman recovered and gave Globox a cold hard stare.

"You." He said, his voice unsteady, "you're really starting to irk me."

"So why don't you just give in?" asked Globox, "it'll be the best outcome for you at this point."

"You really think I'm gonna-" Globox tried to slap him again, but this time, Dark Rayman was ready. He ducked under the strike and dove into Globox. He was stronger than the glute expected, tumbling back. Dark Rayman dove into the air and tried to slam down on the frog, but Globox grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it. It went exactly where he wanted it to go: Dark Rayman's eyes. Dark Rayman cried out, grabbing his eyes, but still falling to the ground, trying to stand. Globox stood, grabbed a rock off the ground, and threw it at the evil doppelganger of his friend. He was aiming for his chest, but his aim was not as true the second time. The rock went a little further south. The enemy bent down, clutching what was struck. Normally, Globox would be embarrassed, apologizing like heck, were this not an enemy, but because it was, he felt not a shred of sympathy.

Meanwhile, Ophelia, now alone to fight against Ales, charged at him. Ales simply stepped to the side, and tripped Ophelia. However, she was quicker on the draw than he had expected. Though she fell, she swung her other leg and planted her boot hard into his nose. He recoiled, grabbing the area and shouting in pain.

"You stinker!" He yelled, "that hurt!"

"You think I care after what you did?!" Snapped Ophelia, sweeping her leg and striking him hard in the cheek. He spun around, saliva spewing from his mouth from such a hard hit. Finally, he recovered, and gave Ophelia a glare.

"That does it you little brat!" He then put out his hands and shot out a purple and yellow beam. Ophelia wasn't able to dodge in time, and soon she felt her body tingling. She looked at her hands, but they were shrinking in size and changing in color, and something was growing out of them...feathers?! The world around her grew taller. After a while, Ophelia felt alright, but not like herself. Ales let out a full on belly laugh, and held out a mirror; Ophelia couldn't believe her eyes. It was like her head was cropped onto a duck's body! She tried to speak, but a quacking sound was what came.

"Tonight," Ales said, "we dine on Ramirez Flambe."

June stood, her need to recuperate satisfied. She stood shoulder to shoulder with Rayman, both glaring Mr. Dark down.

"You really want this?" he asked them, his voice so cold the words could fall to the ground and shatter on impact.

"What we want," said Rayman, "is for you to leave. Forever."

"So if you don't want to get your butt kicked," said Juniper, "you should really consider that option."

"I have considered it," said Mr. Dark, "and my answer is a resounding no." He put out his hands and there was a powerful burst of energy, knocking everyone, good and evil, back from him, and showing a huge burst of light into the night sky.

…

Betilla and her sisters sat in the fairy counsel, drinking tea. They talked about what Polokus had said, and what wicked things were on the radar, how many there were, and how close they were. They knew they had to keep their ears to the ground...or so they thought. A loud thumping noise was heard, so loud the building shook just a bit, causing the nymphs to spill some of the tea from their cups.

"What in the world was that?" asked Edith Up.

"Oh no." said Betilla, when she finally realized it.

"What?" asked Holly Luya, "What's going on?"

"Mr. Dark is back." said Betilla, grimly. The other nymphs almost dropped their tea.

"Are you sure?" asked Helena Handbasket, "could it be someone else?" Betilla shook her head.

"I know that evil when I sense it." Betilla set her tea down and stood, or rather, floated up. "I need to go deal with this." All of the other nymphs protested, but Betilla raised her hand for silence. "As the head nymph, it is my duty to keep the Glade safe."

"At least let us come with you." Pleaded Annetta Fish. Betilla was about to say no, but knew her sisters weren't going to take that for an answer. And besides, Mr. Dark was nobody's pushover; a few extra hands against him may not be a bad thing.

"Alright," she said finally, "come along." So the nymphs set the tea down and teleported to the source of the evil. They appeared on a berm, above the fight. Observing the scene, they spotted Rayman and Juniper in a fierce battle with Mr. Dark, Globox and Dark Rayman fighting each other, each giving it as good as they were getting it, and Ales chasing around a...duck? There was confusion among the group, until Annetta figured out the identity of the duck.

"It's Ophelia." She whispered to her sisters, "Ales must have turned her into a duck."

"How can you tell?" asked Helena,

"How many ducks with purple hair do you know?" came the reply. Betilla directed her attention back to the fight against Mr. Dark, just in time to see him grab Rayman by the mouth, and Juniper by the neck, hoisting them both up. Betilla didn't have to think twice about her next move, she charged up a fireball and launched it. It flew expertly between Rayman and Juniper, but it was close enough to just lick some of Juniper's hair, and some of the threads on Rayman's jacket, and struck Mr. Dark in the chest.

"Leave my son and daughter in law alone, you freak!" shouted Betilla.

"Ah, Betilla." said Mr. Dark, "long time no see. I was wondering when you were going to show up." The nymphs all flew into the melee. Betilla and Holly slammed Mr. Dark hard from either side. Meanwhile, Helena and Annetta cast ice magic hard on Dark Rayman, causing him to freeze in place, while Edith tripped Ales, and then picked him up by his nose, spun him around, tossed him into the air, then hip checked him into the pile of villains made by her sisters.

"This…" wheezed Mr. Dark, in a raspy voice, "this is not over." With what must have been the last of his strength, Mr. Dark cast a spell, and he and his allies vanished. The night became still again, as the heroes all gathered their breath.

"Thanks, Mom." Said Rayman. Then he noticed something. "Mom, you're cut." Betilla looked at her arm, noticing a trickle of blood running down her arm and a fresh open wound on her shoulder. It took just a touch of magic to cure it, but she still was uneasy about it.

"You guys are life savers." Said Juniper, "if you hadn't shown up…"

"Please," said Edith, "don't finish that sentence. I don't want to think about it." Then the purple haired duck stepped into view, flapping her wings and quacking, as if repeatedly asking to be changed back. Betilla put out her hands and a blue beam overcame Ophelia, and nearly instantly, she was back in human form.

"Are you okay, Ophelia?" asked Globox. Ophelia opened her mouth, but a quack noise penetrated the night air. Everyone almost fell down laughing, save for Globox, though he did have to bite his tongue. Ophelia covered her mouth, her cheeks turning a cherry red.

"Don't worry." Said Betilla, after the laughter had started to settle down, "you should be talking just fine again in the morning."

…

Luckily for our heroes, the Nymphs were kind enough to teleport them back to their respective homes. As Ophelia climbed into bed, she felt Globox's arm around her.

"I'm so glad," he said, "that they couldn't catch you. I'm glad you're still here for me to hold. I love you, Ophelia." There was another quack, but Globox could swear he heard a hint of "I love you too."

…

"WE WERE SO CLOSE! WE COULDA BEAT THOSE PESKY HEROES TO THE DIRT!"

"Is my nose bent? I swear it is!"

"That big fat glute is gonna be sliced to ribbons after-"

"Easy, my comrades. All part of the plan."

"You mean-"

"Yes, that battle was merely staged. If I wanted it, they all would have been dead long before the Nymphs arrived."

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"If I had, you would not have fought with all your vigor. But I now have the final, key ingredient I need for my plan. This will be the Glade of Dreams' darkest hour, as well as...what was it called? Ah yes...Orchid Bay City."

Page 12


	11. Preparing for the worst

Chapter Eleven.

Preparing for the worst.

In battle, the villain being defeated and forced to retreat would normally be considered a victory. And in a way, last night's battle was. But Rayman and Juniper had gotten very little sleep. To be fair, Mr. Dark was not weak and fighting him was difficult even on the best of days. But were it not for the nymphs, Rayman and Juniper may have tasted death. This did not sit well with them, as they could barely sleep or eat their breakfast the following morning. And he'd promised to return, which was even more uncomforting.

"I just can't get it outta my head." Rayman gasped, sitting down on the couch next to Juniper. June leaned forward, groaning and gripping her head.

"Me neither!" She cried, "We were so close to losing, and letting the glade down. We can't slip up like that again. There's too much on the line."

"But what can we do?!" Asked Rayman, "If my head wasn't already detached from my body, I'd have pulled it off by now, I can barely think straight."

"Maybe we should go talk to Polokus." Said Juniper, "maybe he can gauge what we're about to go up against, and give us a plan." So Juniper and Rayman stood and left the house. They walked to the Snoring Tree, where Polokus normally was in the morning. Sure enough, there he was again, blowing bubbles full of varying images. He perked up at the sight of them.

"Hello Juniper and Rayman." He said, "What can I do for you? You two look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Mr. Dark is back." Said Rayman, "and we fought him last night. Only...let's just say without the Nymphs, we may not have survived."

"Do you have any ideas?" asked Juniper Lee, "we're stressing out so bad we can barely think straight." Polokus nodded understandingly.

"Remember what I told you." He said to them, in a serious tone, "you two wanted to have a life together, and by creating a portal between your worlds, you have created a connection between them. Do not assume you are the only ones who know about it and can use it with the right channels. So, you must be prepared to protect both worlds. I can feel it. Mr. Dark...he has plans, big ones. And while I do not know what they are, I do know he's up to something sinister. It may be wise to gather allies, as another battle is coming and...This time, it's more than just The Glade of Dreams on the line." Silence fell upon them, before Polokus eventually spoke again. "And perhaps, you have allies you did not consider. What was that purple haired girl's name again?"

"Ophelia." Reminded Juniper, "but-"

"Yes, that's her." Said Polokus, interrupting her. "I can sense it. She has...the heart of a lion. Though I can feel the anger in her heart, I can also tell she'd be just as willing to fight as you. Only…"

"Only what?" asked Rayman.

"Her skills are not honed. She'll need help. And, for that matter, the love Globox has for her has made him quite the formidable warrior as well. He would be a valuable ally, if trained well." Rayman and Juniper looked at each other.

"They're our best friends." Said Juniper, "We can't ask them to lay down their lives."

"But we need all the help we can get." Said Rayman, "and if Polokus is right, they could be invaluable."

"I would suggest asking them yourselves." Said Polokus, "you might be surprised at the answer. Now please, go and prepare. I will need time to meditate further." Rayman and Juniper took their leave and began to walk in the direction of Globox's cabin. On the way, they rehearsed just how they were going to ask the two to potentially give up their lives in service to the Glade, and to Orchid Bay City. Juniper was not overly convinced Ophelia would be up to the task, given the feud with her parents, but she'd been wrong before, and Polokus had knowledge and wisdom beyond her, so maybe she was in for a surprise. Finally, the two reached the cabin and knocked. The door opened after a silence, there stood Ophelia.

"Hey, June and Rayman." She said to them, "we had a feeling you two would show up."

"What told you we were coming?" asked Rayman.

"Call it a hunch more than anything." She said, "come in, you two look like you have something serious on your minds." Juniper and Rayman walked into the cabin with her, shutting the door behind them. Inside, they found Globox eating a banana.

"Hi." He hailed them. Ophelia took a banana from the bunch and sat down with Globox.

"So what's up?" She asked, peeling the banana and taking a bite.

"There...there's no easy way for us to say this." Said Rayman, the stress mounting. "We need your help." Ophelia and Globox sat up straighter, noting the seriousness and urgency in Rayman's tone.

"Mr. Dark isn't gone for good." Said Juniper, "He's coming back. And we think he's going after Orchid Bay City." Ophelia almost dropped her banana.

"We need to be prepared." Continued Rayman. "We can't beat him alone. So...are you two willing to help us fight him and his minions?"

"We cannot promise you'd survive." Said Juniper, her tone somber and sounding very upset. "So we don't want to ask this of you, but like Rayman said, we're in desperate need of help." Silence fell on them like a wet blanket, before Globox spoke up.

"Count me in!" He cried, then turned to Ophelia, "how about you?" Ophelia remained silent for a bit, before she stood and walked to the window.

"You don't have to answer now," said Juniper, "you'll need time to make a decision and-"

"No, that's fine." Said Ophelia. "Though I'm still miffed at my parents, that's only two people. The others in Orchid Bay City, they don't deserve to be destroyed or enslaved." Ophelia turned back around to face them. "Count me in, too!" She said, fire in her belly. Rayman and Juniper looked at each other; Polokus had been right, and they were willing to sacrifice their lives for both worlds.

"Okay," said Rayman, "the training starts now!"

"Oh! But first..." Juniper's expression suddenly turned sheepish. "I...I just realized something. I'll only be a minute." She turned, opened a portal, and was gone.

…

Ray-Ray hadn't even been the Te Zuan Xe for an hour yet, and already something was bothering him. Just after the ceremony, his grandmother, Monroe, and the guardians had all had a bad feeling about something coming on the horizon. This was only confirmed when his sister came to visit them.

"Ah-Mah, Ray Ray." She called as she came in. The old woman, the young boy, and the dog looked to Juniper.

"So, you feel it too, Juniper." Said the grandmother. "Do you know anything about this immense threat we feel?"

"You feel, maybe." Said Ray Ray, trying to sound like he was just cracking a joke, though he felt very uncomfortable.

"A very powerful villain, his two allies, and we suspect he also has an army...is coming to Orchid Bay. I'm helping my husband train some of our friends, and we have allies in our world, but we need help." She paused, and directed her attention to her younger brother. "I know you just got assigned as Te Zuan Xe," she said, "and now you're gonna prove to the guardians that they made the right choice." Ray Ray looked at Juniper like she just told him the Earth was about to blow up. He was shaking, so hard the couch he was seated on was vibrating as well.

"I'm terrified. I...I dunno if I can, June." said the child. Juniper came to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, you can, Ray Ray." June said, doing her best to sound reassuring. "If anyone can, it's you. Just know, you're not alone. Look, I know you're scared now, but you have what it takes to be the Te Zuan Xe. Ah-Mah knows it, and so does Monroe." Monroe tried to voice an objection, but a glare from Juniper stopped him before he could utter a syllable. "This is your chance to prove to the guardians you can do it, maybe even surpassing me in the process. I know you can, now prove me right." Ray Ray's eyes started to fill with tears. But just as fast as it started, it stopped. Ray Ray showed a confident, if not cocky, grin.

"Okay, sis. I'll show all of you that I can!"

"That's the spirit!" said Juniper. "Sadly I don't have time to visit, I gotta go back now. Oh! But one more thing." She stood, walked out of the room, heading towards the vault where Ah-Mah kept the magical weapons. Then they saw her walk down to the other end of the hall, some sort of cloth bundle in her hands, and then, the sound of her speaking an incantation, a portal opening and closing, and that was that.

…

She ran at her enemy, her new weapons fixed to her forearms. The enemy swung their sword at her, but she raised her arm. A purple shield materialized on her hand, which shattered once the sword struck it. The enemy was stunned, and boxing gloves appeared on her hands, as she struck the enemy hard in the face, then the gloves turned to maces on her hands as she spun gracefully, striking the enemy in the head twice.

The foe dropped to one knee, before swinging their leg at hers. She went down, but not before creating a knuckle duster and giving a powerful blow to the enemy's face. She rolled away as the enemy recovered, then a full on sword appeared in her hands. She charged, just as the enemy reclaimed their blade. The two blades clashed, but then she felt it. Her arms grew heavy as the sword began to fade away. She cursed a bit, dropping to one knee and panting hard.

"You okay?" asked the foe. Ophelia looked up and nodded.

"Still...still getting used to it." She managed to say between breaths. "Thanks for the spar, Aurora."

"Of course," Aurora said, "Why don't you take a breather?" Then Ophelia felt another hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Juniper.

"I told you," she said. "You're not a magic user, your body isn't used to the toll the Heaven's Gauntlets take on you yet. Stick with the smaller weapons, like the boxing gloves and knuckle dusters. Gradually, as you get more used to them, you can do the bigger stuff for longer." Ophelia looked at them. The gauntlets were brown, with a silver band going down the length of the gauntlets. They ran from her knuckles down to her elbow. When she'd first put them on, she'd watched in amazement as they changed their size and shape to fit Ophelia perfectly.

"Where did you say you got these again?" asked Ophelia.

"Ah-Mah's weapons vault." Explained Juniper, "she said they were from that big sky circus and were used for entertainment. Seems like they hold up just as well for combat." Ophelia tried to imagine someone juggling energy with these gauntlets, and to her surprise, juggling sticks appeared in her hands. She willed them away, before walking to a chair provided by Polokus and sitting down, taking in the fresh and sweet air of The Glade of Dreams.

Juniper walked to a table he'd made, poured a glass of water from a pristine and nicely decorated pitcher, and offered the cup to Ophelia. Ophelia gratefully took it and drank it, allowing the cool water to ease her body, her breathing soon becoming normal again. Juniper sat in the chair next to hers.

"You're doing really well," said Juniper, "In only five days, you've become quite the formidable warrior. I wonder how Globox and Rayman are doing."

…

Rayman braced himself as the large monster in front of him let out a menacing growl. He brought his massive fists up, but our hero lunged to the side just as the fists smashed the ground, leaving a noticeable hole. Rayman leapt into the air, fist spinning, and smashed the monster hard in the face. The beast recoiled but recovered quickly and swung its arms up to try and catch the thingamajig. Rayman was caught off guard by the strength of the hold, and did his best to escape. When suddenly, a blue flash flew next to him, and the monster let out a hard grunt. Rayman looked to see Globox, who'd come flying in with a kick to the monster's face. The monster released Rayman as he landed on his feet, just in time to see Globox have a safe landing on the ground as well.

The monster stood unsteady on his feet, before doubling over and falling hard onto his back, so hard the ground shook on the impact. Rayman took some breaths before looking at Globox.

"Good job, Globox!" Cried the hero, clapping Globox on the shoulder. "You're coming along so well." The monster sat up, rubbing his head.

"Oh," said Globox, "Sorry, Clark. You okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Said Clark, standing up, "Happy to be helping. You're getting a lot stronger, Globox. That was one heck of a kick."

"Thanks, but I just hope all of this is enough." Said Globox, concern in his voice.

"It has to be." Said Rayman, "it's our only chance. We gotta stay on our toes. Who knows what his plan is…"

...

He stood in a room, as dark and as cold as his heart. He stood over a table, a chemistry set upon it. The beakers and glass instruments of all shapes and sizes were dirty, but not with normal filth. They were dirty with various evil essences. Mr. Dark looked down at his plans again.

"Now." He said, "To finally put my plan to action." He held two objects. The first was a vial of some sort of red liquid, the other, a black, rippling ball of energy. He focused his evil yellow eyes on the ball, and it began to change form. Half of the ball faded off, showing a flat half sphere in his hands. Then the faded parts came back, showing tiny silhouettes of people whom he'd wronged. A young lady and a glute, and the girl's parents. The scene played out before him, the frog's form being shown, the argument between the girl and her mom, and the despair that followed therein.

"As much as I would love to continue this show of suffering," He said, "and see just how her parents are in pain as well, I've got bigger fish to fry." He reformed the whole sphere and pushed it forward, so it floated above the table, and above a wicked looking vase. Then he took the vial of red liquid, popped the cork off, and poured it onto the sphere. His allies watched as he created the vile concoction, whatever it was. The red liquid seemed to have a powerful reaction, sparking and burning on the ball, seeming like it could explode or burst into flame, but Mr. Dark used his magic to keep the mixing happening until it was finished. He allowed the mixture to pour into the vase.

"What that heck did you make?" asked Ales.

"By combining the bad emotions of The Ramirez family and that glute, with the blood of the Nymph, I have made a cursed ink."

"Ink?! That was your plan?! What, you gonna write a book or something?!"

A0

"You fool," spat Mr. Dark, "with this ink, the Nymph will be bound to my service."

"So, you make her a slave, to turn against the glade and help us destroy it?"

"I have a better idea." Said Mr. Dark, "And you shall see it very soon." Mr. Dark spawned a piece of parchment in one hand, and a quill in the other. Then, he dipped the quill into the evil ink and began to draft a letter of sorts.

…

For as uneasy as Rayman and Juniper Lee had been, Betilla was even more so. Though she and her sisters had made quick work of Mr. Dark and his allies, she couldn't help thinking that something was off.

"That was too easy." Said Betilla. "Mr. Dark never goes down so quickly. He must have been planning something." Then she felt it: A sharp pain in her chest and arms. The pain was so great, Betilla fell to her knees, grunting in agony. Then she became aware of the fact that she was no longer alone. She looked, and there he was. Mr. Dark stood tall and menacing over her, then stretched his hand out to her.

"Come, my bride." He said, "We have much to do."


	12. Showdown Across Two Dimensions

I should mention how hard this chapter will be to write. I already struggle with fight scenes, but this? We're gonna be looking at a small scale war. A huge thanks to 1Snoopierdass for her drawings, they really spurred me on to write this. Without her, this story would not exist, so thanks Snoopie.

Chapter Twelve.

Showdown Across Two Dimensions.

If you were to ask Betilla her definition of hell, her current answer would be this very moment. Mr. Dark, her sworn enemy, had her captive and was now leading her like a lamb to the slaughter. But to where? She didn't know, but it was hard to know much of anything right now. Her chest and arms were in agony, she felt like a powerful hand was squeezing her heart, trying to pop it like a cherry, and most unsettling of all, she felt like she was being slowly drained. Something felt off, her feet seemed to be scraping the ground hard, but as Mr. Dark was holding her by the back of the neck, she couldn't look down.

She managed to look up enough to see they were heading to the Fairy Council. She'd been planning on hosting a meeting with her sisters here. She wasn't sure if they'd gotten the message or not, but even if they hadn't, Mr. Dark's presence here wouldn't go unnoticed. Sure enough, the very moment he walked through the threshold, the four other Nymphs stood before him, magic spells at the ready.

"You'd better let her go." Snarled Holly.

"You're outnumbered." Said Helena,

"You've already failed!" Shouted Anetta,

"Just give up now." Backed up Edith. Mr. Dark was unfazed, as evidenced by him shaking his head.

"None of you realize it yet," he said, "but I've already won. I have your sister held hostage, and with my contract, she is my bride, her power mine to sap."

"What makes you think she'd marry you?!" Helena demanded, "Betilla would never defile herself like that."

"She already has." Said Mr. Dark, holding up a piece of parchment. "This contract, written with ink created with bad emotions and Betilla's blood, seals her to me. And, as she is the head nymph, you draw your power from her, do you not?" The Nymphs looked at each other uneasily, wondering how he knew. "So, once I have sapped all of her power, you four are next, one by one, until all that is left…" Mr. Dark gestured down to the floor, and let go of Betilla's neck to allow her to see. To Betilla's horror, she noticed her feet were now encased in stone. Gradually, slowly but surely, the stone was traveling up her flesh, past her ankles. Betilla tried to wiggle her toes or twist her ankles, but nothing happened.

"Yes." Said Mr. Dark. "As I sap your power, all that remains is stone. In one hour, Betilla, you will be a statue, and one by one, your sisters will be as well."

"You did all this for power?!" Demanded Betilla, fearful and angry tears sliding down her cheeks. "Will that be enough for you, monster?!"

"Not even close." Said Mr. Dark, "Tell me, did your daughter in law ever tell you the source of her power?"

"Leave Juniper out of this!" Ordered Betilla, but Mr. Dark painfully squeezed her neck.

"You are in no position to make demands, and with a massive army behind me, I will rule not just this dimension, but all of them." His voice sent shivers down everyone's spines. The other nymphs looked at each other in sadness and despair, knowing they were powerless to help their sister. "Surrender," Mr. Dark spat at the other Nymphs, "or…" A fireball appeared on his hand holding Betilla, causing her to wail in agony.

"Okay, okay! We surrender!" They said in unison, dispelling their magic and getting on their knees.

"Good." Said Mr. Dark, then, snapped his fingers. Shackles appeared around the wrists and necks of the Nymphs, chains binding them together, painfully forcing them into a single file line. With sadness written on all their faces, but mainly Betilla's, Mr. Dark led them out of the building. "My army awaits me in the desert." Continued Mr. Dark, "and once the portal is open, whatever place Juniper Lee calls home will be destroyed by sundown, and I shall obtain her power."

Betilla silently prayed, to any deity who would listen, that someone could save them. Luckily for them, someone had seen and overheard what had taken place. That someone was small, a bug with massive eyes and a mouth to match. His body shook, terrified. He knew what he had to do, and he took off at a speed that broke any of his records, hoping that, not only was he not followed, but that he could find them in time.

…

"So, you ready?" Asked Rayman.

"Juuust about." Said Juniper, hidden behind some leaves, hanging down like a curtain. Rayman sat down and looked over his shoulder, just in time to see Globox and Ophelia, having already dawned theirs. Globox wore a blue metal harness, that helped him to stand straighter and taller, and his limbs became thicker. Ophelia, on the other hand, had something much different. She wore a brown fur tunic over her usual grey shirt, and a silver Viking helmet on her head. She had adorned some shin guards over her pant legs, while still wearing her gauntlets, as well as gloves with metal studs on them, her usual combat boots adorned with the same metal studs.

"You guys look ready for battle." Rayman commented.

"You look prepared, yourself." Said Globox, noticing Rayman's outfit. He wore a brown vest over a white shirt, and a brown belt and shoes. Strapped to the belt were clips to hold something. Bottles of detergent.

"You expecting to do laundry in battle?" Ophelia asked, jokingly.

"This isn't your ordinary detergent," said Rayman, "This stuff gives combat fatigues that give special abilities."

"Such as?" she asked,

"You'll see when the battle comes." Said Rayman. No sooner did he finish speaking that the leaves parted, showing Juniper in her armor. She wore a green metal breastplate with her signature logo on it, with a brown belt armed with various magical items, and a green skirt. She wore black leggings and brown boots, with a long wushu staff on her back. Her black hair with the signature pink strand was in a ponytail. She took in the other fighters' outfits, but was most surprised at Ophelia's.

"I didn't know you kept your Viking outfit." She commented.

"Something told me I might need it in the future." Ophelia responded. The four heard footsteps walking down the path towards them, and they looked to see Barbara. She took a moment to admire the four, but stopped at Ophelia.

"I like your style," she commented, "We should totally have a match sometime, Viking Versus Barbarian."

"Sounds fun," said Ophelia, "but I think we should be focusing on what's coming for now." Ophelia tried to hide the fact that she was nervous, hoping her voice and body weren't shaking too much. Suddenly, something flew into the scene, a big green bug. Ophelia felt ready to dismiss him, but noticed his usual cocky grin was gone, in its place was a look of sheer terror.

"What's the matter, Murfy?" asked Rayman,

"Mr. Dark!" He shouted frantically, "he….he has the nymphs, captured them! He's absorbing Betilla's power, and she's turning to stone! If she turns all the way to stone…" Murphy froze, terrified.

"What?" Asked June, "what'll happen?"

"The other nymphs will too! And then, Mr. Dark will be unstoppable." Murfy's expression became even more horrified. "Then he said he'll pursue some sort of power on the other side, something about Juniper…" Juniper was confused for a moment, then her eyes widened in shock.

"The Guardians!" She cried, "He's gonna try to take their power too. If he gets that, along with the Nymphs...No reality will be safe."

"Where did he take the Nymphs, Murfy?" Asked Rayman, "We've gotta cut him off at the pass."

"You can't!" Cried Murfy,

"Why not?!" Asked Barbara,

"He's got a whole army! I heard him mention that, an army as far as the eye can see, and they're gathering the Desert." Rayman sighed.

"If we try to do that," he said, "we'll be destroyed in minutes."

"I have an idea," said Juniper. "If I can get to the shrine before he does, I can take the power before he gets there."

"Good idea," said Rayman, "just one thing." He grabbed Juniper's hand, "Promise me you won't fight Mr. Dark alone. We need to deal with him together." Juniper looked at him, then nodded. "And don't rush in headlong, you'll be killed!"

"No, Rayman," said Juniper, "I was the Te Xuan Ze for years, and rushing in headlong always worked for me."

"Yeah?" Asked Rayman, "Well, I find that taking things step by step is safer, less risk of death."

"We don't have time for that!" Juniper argued,

"We can't afford to get killed!" Rayman countered.

"Stop fighting!" Shouted Barbara, "both of you are gonna have to form a compromise, but you need to intercept that power now!"

"We'll go with you!" Said Globox, "If we can help gather allies we should have a shot, we'll need some help to evacuate the place."

"Yeah!" Agreed Ophelia. "Especially...my parents." Ophelia turned away a bit, looking at the ground. "I don't want anything to happen to them, after all, I still love them." Globox put an arm around her,

"I knew it, you have a heart of pure gold." He said. Ophelia hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. The party then stepped into the portal Juniper created, and were gone. Barbara turned and ran, as fast as her legs could carry her. She sprinted until she came up on top of a hill. From seemingly nowhere, she drew a large horn. She took a sharp inhaling breath, then breathed into it. The noise was so loud, her ears rang sharply, but Barbara didn't care. Within minutes, from various points on the horizon, clouds of dust began to rise. Then the nine figures came up on the horizon. All of Barbara's sisters ran full speed, meeting up with her.

"Listen up girls," said Barbara, "Mr. Dark is gonna attack Juniper's world. He's got an army, but Polokus said he was gathering his own small army. Let's meet up with him." The ten warrior princesses took off in the direction of Polokus' small hovel. When they reached it, they were glad to see they were not the only ones who'd become aware of the danger. There stood Clark and Ly, both preparing themselves for whatever may come. Alongside them, there were numerous teensies, mounted on moskitos in makeshift battle armor.

"So there's these two," Barbara said, listing Clark and Ly, on her fingers, "Plus Rayman, June, Ophelia, Globox, an armada of teensies, and us ten...against a vast army? Is it just me, or are we just writing our names on our headstones?"

"With that attitude, you are." Said Polokus. "Hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. And besides that, from what I hear, Juniper has allies on her side as well."

"How many?" Asked Aurora,

"Not sure." Said Polokus with a shrug, "but it'll be fun to find out, won't it?" Barbara and her sisters looked at each other uneasily. "Your first priority is to protect the innocent, and to save Juniper's home. I give all of you my blessing, and hopes for a safe return home. You are all heroes." With those words, Polokus opened the portal, and our heroes stepped into an unknown world.

…

Ray Ray stood before what creatures who'd agreed to help him. They stood in all shapes and sizes, varying fur, scale, or skin colors, practically a rainbow of creatures.

"Listen up," Said Ray Ray, "It could be at any time, but a big baddie from another dimension is gonna bring an army to the city and try to knock it down. We gonna allow that?!"

"No!" Cried the small militia of monsters.

"That's right!" Said Ray-Ray, feeling like a military commander, leading his squad into war, "So here's the missions." Ray Ray pointed to the first three of the nine. "Alpha team, watch the main exits out of town. Anything comes, you turn it back!" The three monsters grunted in response. "Bravo team! You stay in the city, and fight anything that gets in!" Another set of grunts. "Charlie Team, focus on the innocents. Help evacuate, do whatever it takes!" The final set of grunts. "Move out!" Cried Ray-Ray.

"Ummm..." grunted one of the monsters, "To where?" The other monsters nodded, sharing the confusion.

"To the posts I gave you!" Snapped Ray Ray. The monsters nodded, then walked off. But one of them, a brutal looking beast of green, walking on all fours, stopped one last time.

"Where will you go?" He asked.

"I'm gonna guard the Guardians." Said Ray Ray, "Need to make sure that this jerk doesn't make it there to steal their power.

…

Here they sat, in this cozy little diner, with a view of the street outside. Dennis, wearing a black polo shirt, beige slacks and brown shoes, sat across from Jody, in a nice white blouse, blue skirt, and brown sandals. They read the menus, both trying to find the courage to break the ice. Eventually, Dennis mustered up the courage.

"So, tell me Jody." He said, causing her to look up from her menu, "what do you do in your spare time?"

"I enjoy reading and writing." Said Jody, "Call me a nerd, but I'm happier working. And yourself?"

"I play video games." Responded Dennis, but was nervous now that he'd said so, afraid she may not want to date him now.

"Is that right?" asked Jody, "I've been meaning to get into those. Think you can help me there?"

"Sure," said Dennis, "I could show you the ropes." Now that the ice was broken, the conversation went swimmingly well. Before long, the two had ordered their drinks and were lost in their Smalltalk. But suddenly, piercing sirens began to roar. The two looked out the window, just in time to see a massive vortex open on the busy central street, sending cars flying every which way. And then, they came. Monsters, dozens or hundreds of them, all shapes and sizes. Then immediately set to work of tearing down the city. People began to flee in terror. Dennis looked around and saw people fleeing towards an emergency exit. He grabbed Jody's hand and the two followed the rest of the fleeing people.

"People of Orchid Bay City!" Shouted a booming, yet chilling voice. "My name is Mr. Dark. This city is now under my rule. Submit or die!" Who was this Mr. Dark? Dennis didn't know, but he wasn't too worried about that right now. All he cared about was getting Jody safe. A spark was developing in his heart, giving him some odd energy. What was it? That didn't concern him right now, either.

...

Betilla watched, horrified as Mr. Dark's army tore through the streets, hearing the screams of innocent people. Sad to think that would be the last sound she heard before her ears were encased in stone, and rendered inoperable. The stone was rising, just past her neck and now was over her mouth. What would be her final tear slid down her cheek, and became a permanent decoration on her stone body.

"Is it not beautiful, Betilla?" Taunted Mr. Dark, "to think, this, the destruction of two worlds, the death of your son, daughter in law, sisters, and finally yourself, all thanks to you." Betilla's brows furrowed, and she would have cursed Mr. Dark's name, were she still able to speak. Behind Mr. Dark floated the contract that was doing this to her, placed there as if to taunt her, and behind Betilla, her sisters staring on in sadness and despair. When suddenly, a voice they'd hoped to hear rang out.

"Leave my mother alone, Mr. Dark!" Rayman leapt into the scene, fists clenched as he glared at Mr. Dark, stabbing him with ice pick eyes.

"Ah, Rayman." Said Mr. Dark. "Behold, as your mother becomes a statue, her power becoming mine, your aunts soon to follow suit. But where, pray tell, is your bed warmer? Surely she would like to see this as well."

"You're a fool for thinking you'll get away with this!" Shouted another voice. Mr. Dark looked to see Juniper Lee standing behind the Nymphs. "You have five seconds to undo this crap!"

"Ah, but you see." Said Mr. Dark, "You are too late." He snapped his fingers, and the stone began to travel faster up Betilla's face. Juniper had to act fast. She charged up a fireball and launched it at Mr. Dark. Mr. Dark simply smacked it to the side. If he had a visible mouth, he would be smirking. "Was that your best? You are a day late and a dollar short, Wench. I didn't even begin to feel that."

"Wasn't aimin' for ya!" Juniper shot back, smirking as well. She pointed off to the side of him. Mr. Dark looked, and was shocked at what he saw. The contract was in flames, if it was destroyed before finishing the process… Mr. Dark dove at it, but too late, it exploded in a fireball right in his face. The rapscallion patted the fires down, feeling his power draining. Then he looked at the statue.

At first, nothing happened, but then the statue started glowing. Before long, the stone shattered off, and Betilla floated there, free from the rock that just moments ago encased all but the hairs on the very top of her head. She glared daggers at Mr. Dark. With blinding speed, she charged at him, lifted him off the ground, then with a punch that would shake the air if it were any harder, she sent him flying away. Juniper then grabbed the chain holding the other relieved nymphs, and tore it in half. The chain disintegrated, allowing them to stand and rub the pain and sweat from their wrists and necks.

"You okay, mom?" Asked Rayman. Betilla said nothing at first, but instead, wrapped Rayman and Juniper Lee in a tight hug, planting a kiss on both of their heads.

"Just in time, you two!" She cried. "Another second…" She shuddered, not wanting to know how she was going to finish that sentence, so she didn't. Betilla then directed her attention to the nymphs, letting her son and his wife go to continue to fight. "Alright girls, Mr. Dark's waged war on this city. We gonna allow that?!"

"No!" Cried the other Nymphs, spawning weapons in their fists. Betilla spawned her own weapon, and flew into the melee herself.

…

Down on the street, Ophelia, Globox, Rayman, and Juniper fought against the many grunt troops Mr. Dark had brought to the city. There had to be thousands, and right now, only these four stood against him. They fought valiantly, but doubt was in the air as to if they could keep this up. Suddenly, on the street next to them, another portal opened up, but this one was different. It was not the dark and demonic one Mr. Dark used. It was the bright and colorful one used by Polokus. Good, that meant help was arriving. And indeed it had. Out came Clark, Ly, Barbara and her sisters, as well as an armada of Teensies riding Moskitos.

"Glad we could make it to the party." Clark said with a crack of his knuckles. Barbara and her sisters drew their blades, leaping across cars and buildings, striking down opponents in their paths. "Anything in particular I need to do?" At first, Juniper would have said fight bad guys, but then she remembered something. She didn't know where her brother was. A twinge of fear went through her, afraid he may be waiting at the Shrine for Mr. Dark.

"Clark!" Said Juniper, "I need you to find Ray-Ray and bring him here!" Clark snapped a salute.

"You got it!" And the giant leapt up into the air, searching for his little buddy.

"And what should I do?" asked Ly,

"Simple," said Ophelia, "see a bad guy, knock 'em out."

"Understood," said Ly, "I shall see to it this city does not fall." She sparked her hands with magic and flew into the fight.

…

In an old opera house, oblivious to the carnage outside, well dressed ladies and gentlemen sat in padded seats, waiting for the curtain to rise and the show to start. Today's show was a famous opera: Beowulf. The legendary epic of old was to be displayed on this stage. However, the audience became aware of the sound of clashing blades. Odd, that wasn't supposed to happen for a while yet. But as the curtain rose, six figures stood opposite each other, engaged in a sword fight. Three women of varying costumes and colors fought three green, lanky monsters, all having varying kinds of weapons. The actors trying to sing the opening number fled the stage, and soon after, a man's voice came on over the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen! This sword fight is not part of the show. Please make your way to the marked exits."

"No!" Shouted one of the figures, with bright red hair, sporting an ax, "Don't do that! It's not any better out there!"

"Just stay in here, we'll protect you!" Said another figure, with vibrant blue face paint, akin to Braveheart.

"Hope you went to the bathroom before this!" Cried the third, sporting a black get up, with a black helmet and green visor on her head, with what looked like black spikes sticking from it. "Because if not, you're gonna be waiting a while." The audience uncomfortably tried to settle and wait this nonsense out, unaware that in other parts of the opera house, similar battles were happening between similar women and monsters.

…

Ray-Ray stood atop the shrine, certain that the big baddie Juniper mentioned was on his way here. Sure, he had little fighting experience. But he was the Te Xuan Ze, and it was his job to fight villains. Sure enough, at the bottom of the stairs, he saw something, or someone. Tall, wearing dark blue. Ray-Ray raised his voice.

"You down there!" He shouted, "I dunno know what your plan is, but you've already lost! Turn back now, or face my wrath." He blinked, and much to his alarm, the figure was now in his face.

"Face your wrath?" asked the figure, his voice causing Ray-Ray's legs to shake. "Splendid idea. However, I have precious little time for that, boy. So instead, why don't I get some friends for you to play with?" The villain grabbed Ray-Ray's arm in a vice like grip, and tossed him down the steps like trash. When Ray-Ray recovered, he saw four or five giants standing around him, chuckling and cracking their knuckles, fingers being half Ray-Ray's height, easily. Ray-Ray felt himself getting scared, but he tried to shrug it off.

"This can go one of two ways." Said Ray-Ray, "you walk away, or I walk on your faces. What'll it be?" The monsters all began laughing, as if Ray-Ray had told them the funniest joke they'd ever heard. Assuming these guys could comprehend what a joke was. "Your choice," Said Ray-Ray, leaping up and punching one of them in the gut. To everyone's surprise, even Ray-Ray's the monster flinched and grunted at the blow. Here, the laughter stopped, and the monsters all glared down at the kid, especially the one he'd punched. Ray-Ray's terror only grew, but he knew he had to stay his ground. They all raised their fists, but suddenly a voice called out.

"Hey!" it shouted. "What are you doing to my little buddy?!" Everyone looked, to see a massive, musclebound giant, glaring the green meanies down, cracking his knuckles.

"Clark!" Shouted Ray-Ray, "Glad you could make it." Ray-Ray sounded tried to sound more excited than relieved.

"Get behind me, kid!" Said Clark, "your sister needs you."

"But I need to-" Started Ray-Ray, but Clark wouldn't hear of it.

"No, kid. She sounds like she has some kinda plan." Ray-Ray gave up and squeezed his way between the monsters, behind Clark. Clark then lunged forward at the monster closest to him. The first big green Francky swung at him, but Clark easily deflected the blow and counted with his own to the face. The other Franckies start to charge. "Say hi to your friends." Clark said, grabbing the green meanie by the arm and swinging him like a ragdoll. The force of the swing knocked two of them flying away, and the other two simply knocked back. Clark slammed his makeshift weapon on the ground. Dust shot into the air and the monster was put out cold. The two other Franckies got up and charged at Clark, but he grabbed them and slammed their heads together. It was lights out for them.

…

Mr. Dark ignored the fighting outside, summoned a fairly sized group of Livingstones and a Francky, and walked into the shrine. It was a bare stone room, with nothing in it, other than a portal.

"This seems too easy," mused Mr. Dark, "but the door is open, let us go in." So he led his group in, and inside the portal, was a much different place. They stood on a ledge in a strange new world. The sky above them was bright green, the ground a beige brown under their feet. Off in the distance they could see it, purple water, and behind them, there it stood. A giant yellow stone building.

"And in there," said Mr. Dark, evil happiness in his voice. "The power of Juniper Lee. I may have lost the power of the nymphs, but this should be enough to see my revenge. He stormed into the building, his army following him like baby quails following their mother. Inside was an even bigger stone room than before, intricately decorated with stone carvings of monsters and more humanoid figures. And before him, ghostly apparitions of varying shapes and designs.

"Heathen!" One of them, "you are not welcome here."

"The power we wield," another one said to him, "is not for you." The figures cursed his name, but none of them tried to stop him. He grabbed the glowing yellow orb under them, trying to absorb its power.

"So strange," he said, "I cannot feel the same amount of power."

"We told you." Said one of the figures defiantly, "the power is not yours to wield." Then, it dawned on Mr. Dark what must have happened. Boiling rage flowed through him, tossing the orb onto the ground. The orb cracked, but did not shatter. But that wasn't what concerned Mr. Dark right now, he bolted out of the building, just in time to see the portal shut.

"Fools!" He shouted, "You've only slowed me down!"

…

"We'll be safe here." Dennis was hoping he was correct, as he led Jody to the hotel on the other end of town, where monster activity seemed to be sparse. The hotel had sustained a fair bit of damage, but should remain standing for as long as they needed it. One of the hotel doors was slightly ajar, and Dennis looked inside. He scanned the room, and the room looked void of bad guys. "After you," He said, allowing Jody to walk inside. However, the very moment she was inside, the door seemed to slam shut by itself. Jody froze in terror. Noticing a rope on the knob, and seeing four or five lanky green monsters climb into the room, menacing smirks on their faces. Jody tried to turn and open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Dennis!" She shouted through the door pounding on it. "HELP ME!" She heard pounding on the door, Dennis trying to open it. At least, she hoped it was Dennis. She ducked to the side and ran to the corner of the room, but now found she was trapped, as the monsters slowly swarmed in on her. Just as all hope seemed lost, the door seemed to shatter. She heard what seemed to be a war cry, as a man holding a metal pipe ran in, shouting as he smashed the pipe into the faces of the monsters. Soon, the bad guys were on the floor, knocked out. Dennis panted, dropping the pipe.

"You okay, Jody?" He asked. But suddenly, there was a loud crack, Dennis looked up, just in time to see a piano fall on him.

"DENNIS!" Shouted Jody, trying in vain to lift the piano off her new boyfriend. Tears flowing down her cheeks, she was hoping, praying, for someone to answer. Sadly, the wrong person did.

"Hey, baby." It was the last voice she wanted to hear: Murfy. She looked to see him holding a box of expired crackers and a wilted flower, offering them to her.

"Go away!" She shouted, "Leave me alone!" Murfy did not heed, still inching closer to her. Had there been someone outside the window, they'd have seen a green object fly out the window, crackers and flower petals flying behind him, and they'd have heard a young woman shout.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVY BUG!" That very moment, police and paramedics flooded into the room. In mere seconds, they lifted the piano off of Dennis. "Is he alive?" Jody choked through her tears.

"He's hanging on." Said one of them. "We need to get him to a hospital, and you to safety."

…

Mr. and Mrs. Ramirez were in a pickle, and that was putting it nicely. They were surrounded, their backs to the wall, thanks to a group of monsters before them, numerous scrawny green guys in safari outfits, and a massive green freak with stitches on his body. There was no way out. The couple gripped each other in sheer horror, hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst.

"There they are!" Cried another voice. The two looked up to see a figure floating above them, a figure dressed in black, with blue skin and a massive nose. He wore a tall top hat with a star on it. "The best way to break a soldier's morality? Take away what they're fighting for! Charge!" The monsters began to approach them, the biggest one of the bunch cracking his thick knuckles. Mr. and Mrs. Ramirez squeezed their eyes shut. Who could save them now?

The question was answered when a powerful impact played out, like a heavy slap against a frail face. Suddenly, another sound came, something hard hitting something fragile. The monsters looked back and charged at the new fighters. Mr. and Mrs. Ramirez looked at each other, then back at the fight, just in time to see the dust clear, a pile of knocked out monsters, and standing victorious was Ophelia and that frog.

"Ophelia?!" Asked Mrs. Ramirez, shocked.

"Glover?!" Asked Mr. Ramirez.

"Hi mom, hi dad!" Said Ophelia, waving at them like this was normal. "Still mad at you but love you! And his name's Globox." The two heroes took off running before Mr. and Mrs. Ramirez could stop them.

"They...just saved our lives." Said Mr. Ramirez.

"Maybe...She's really happy after all…" Mused Mrs. Ramirez

"You...don't think we were wrong in our judgement, do you?"

"I don't know what to think now...we just got saved by the daughter we shoved out, and the frog she loves...I need to lie down."

…

Clark brought Ray-Ray down to the street, just in time to see Juniper smash a Robo Pirate's head. Clark obediently set Ray-Ray on the ground in front of Juniper.

"Good work, Clark!" Said Juniper. Suddenly, Ly floated down before them.

"Gotta keep the cute ones alive." She said, with a ruffle of Ray-Ray's hair. Ray-Ray blushed, averting Ly's gaze. Then his attention directed to Juniper.

"Why'd you do that, June?!" He demanded. "I'm The Te Xuan Ze now! It's my job to keep the power away from that freak!"

"You don't get it, Ray-Ray!" She said back to him. "That monster came from my home, so I have to deal with him! And besides...I beat you to the punch!" Just then a loud, booming voice rang out over the city.

"YOU NAIVE GIRL!" shouted the enraged voice of Mr. Dark, "YOU THOUGHT I'D NOT NOTICE?!" The evil monster slammed down on the streets in front of her. "How dare you try to trick me? I will not stand for this!" He raised his hands, and all of his minions in the city, save for two began to float in the air. Franckies, Livingstones, Robo Pirates, all of them began to float and panic. They screamed, a cacophony of terror, and suddenly, all of them withered to dust in the air. Their ashes flew to Mr. Dark, and he let out an excited shout, getting stronger.

"You've denied me the Nymphs' power, you've denied me the Guardians Power, but you could not deny me the power of my own minions!"

"Monster!" Shouted Rayman, "you absorbed your own minions, for power?!"

"Not all of them!" Hissed another voice. Juniper rolled her eyes, as Dark Rayman inched closer to her. "Admit it," he said, cupping her chin, "you missed me."

"Missed you?!" Demanded Juniper, then laid a powerful fist into his chin, sending him flying into the air. "No I didn't!"

…

Ophelia and Globox took a moment to catch their breath when suddenly, they heard the roar of a semi-truck horn. They looked to see a huge, massive big rig roaring straight for them. Globox shoved Ophelia back, then dove back himself, just in time for the truck to roar by, narrowly missing both. Globox had dove back a little harder than he thought, and tumbled into a steep chasm, a street that had caved in during the carnage.

"You okay, Globox?" Ophelia called down,

"Sure, just fine." He called back up. "I'll figure out how to get outta here, it'll take me a bit, though." Suddenly, Ophelia heard a sound behind her. She looked to see Dark Rayman standing, and dusting himself off.

"That little wench." He cursed, then looked to see Ophelia. "Hey, girly, what's going on? You thinking how dumb you were to date the frog, wishing you could have me instead?" Dark Rayman winked flirtatiously at Ophelia. "But too late, you can't have this."

"I don't want it," said Ophelia, "I want to kick your stupid little butt!"

"Ooh," said Dark Rayman, feigning harm, "you cut me with your razor sharp tongue. Maybe I should RIP IT OUT OF THAT CUTE LITTLE MOUTH!"

"Just try it!" Challenged Ophelia, cracking her knuckles.

"Gladly!" Dark Rayman spat, before running at Ophelia with his claws raised. He swung at Ophelia, but she created a shield with her gauntlets to stop it, then caused it to shatter. This caused Dark Rayman to stagger backwards. Ophelia ran at Dark Rayman. He took a swing at her, but she ducked, created knuckle dusters on her fist and did a fast one-two punch to Dark Rayman's face. She brought her leg up to kick his head, but he grabbed her leg and gave a mighty twist, letting go at the end.

Ophelia spun around in the air before landing hard on her back. She looked up to see Dark Rayman lunging, swinging his claws to impale her. Ophelia scooted back and spread her legs, so the claws hit the ground between them. Then she flipped onto her gut, planted her hands into the ground, and gave a mighty donkey kick into his chest. Dark Rayman staggered backwards, allowing Ophelia time to stand, run at him while spawning dual swords in her hands. Ignoring the warning Juniper had given her, Ophelia slashed Dark Rayman twice across the chest. He howled in pain, and Ophelia turned the swords into maces and rammed both of them in to both sides of his face.

Dark Rayman dropped down, becoming dizzy. Ophelia spawned a huge double bass in her hands and raised it above her head. Then she felt it: Her arms and legs giving out. She fell to her hands and knees, panting hard.

"Interesting…" Said Dark Rayman, recovering from the attacks, standing over Ophelia menacingly. "You wore yourself out. Big mistake!" He pulled out a thick but soft cloth, and made quick work of tying Ophelia up. Then he hoisted her over his head. "You're coming with me." The darker tone of his voice sent shivers down Ophelia's spine. Just then, they heard a heave of exertion. Ophelia looked, just in time to see Globox lift himself out of the chasm. He hardly had time to pant before looking at the scene before him.

"Let her go!" He snarled.

"You want her?" Taunted Dark Rayman, "come and get her!" Dark Rayman started to run, while keeping Ophelia hoisted over his head. Ophelia struggled against her binds, but with her energy depleted, that escape wasn't happening. Where was he taking her? She didn't know, but she sure hoped Globox could keep up.

...

Mr. Dark stood before Rayman and Juniper, grey and evil energy rippling off his body, like smoke off a fire.

"I cannot remember the last time I felt so angry." Said Mr. Dark, glaring down the warriors who opposed him so hard, "I had planned to grant you a quick death, but my patience has worn thin, so there will be no mercy. The last sounds you will hear are each other's screams. The couple who fights together, dies together."

"You're wrong, Mr. Dark!" Spat Rayman, "You've caused so much suffering. You tried to murder my mother and aunts, tried to steal my wife's power, and now you murder your own minions just for power. Is there no depth you won't sink to?"

"You're done, Dark!" Snarled Juniper, "Rayman and I have had it with you, so we're sending you back to the darkest shadows!"

"You and what army?" Said Mr. Dark, unfazed by the threat.

"How about this one?" Said a voice behind Mr. Dark. He turned, just in time to see a big brown fist smash into his face, sending him flying through the nearby building. Clark dusted off his knuckle, as Ly floated down next to him.

"Good hit, Clark." Said Juniper. And then, ten more figures landed nearby. Barbara and her sisters held their blades, ready to stand with their friends to save two worlds. And then, Juniper's ears picked up the sound of something slicing through asphalt. She looked, and saw that a sword with a shining silver blade and a brown hilt.

"The Sword of the Magical Elders!" Cried Juniper, grabbing the hilt and holding the sword, looking around for who may have given her this gift. Then she saw her. Standing on the roof of the nearby building, was Ah-Mah. She leapt down from the building, landing next to Juniper, and took up a battle position. Ray-Ray walked out from behind Juniper and did the same.

A pile of debris was shot like bullets from a gun from the hole Mr. Dark created, and everyone skipped back. Mr. Dark floated from the building and stood before the small militia of heroes.

I don't have a fraction of the power I would have, thanks to these pesky heroes. Mr. Dark thought bitterly, but the power of my minions should be just enough to see them die.

"You are not welcome here." Ah-Mah spat, "your plans have failed, you have no army, and not nearly the power you wanted. The best option would be to surrender now. If you do, we'll send you away without breaking you. It's more than you deserve."

"If you think you can break me," said Mr. Dark, "I'd like to see you do it."

"We gave you an option for peace," Said Ly, "you should have taken it."

"But that door is now closed." Barbara waved her ax threateningly at Mr. Dark. "It's all of us against you, you can't win."

"Hasn't anyone told you not to count your chickens before they hatch?" Sneered Mr. Dark. "You're supposed to be a princess, and that is an exercise in bad manners."

"You of all people would know what bad manners are," Came Ray-Ray's reply, "doesn't seem to stop you."

"I grow bored of this prattle!" Shouted Mr. Dark. "Each one of you will be destroyed! Starting with you!" Mr. Dark lunged full force at Juniper, spawning a sword of dark energy in his hands. Juniper lifted her own sword just in time to counter Mr. Dark's strike, and the two were locked in a standoff for a moment, before Juniper won and shoved Mr. Dark back, before slashing him across the chest. Rayman took a red bottle from his belt and crushed it in his hands.

He held his hands up as what appeared to be spiked metal gloves materialized on his hands. His jacket turned red, his hair blue, and his shoes became red shoes with blue soles. He lunged toward Mr. Dark, swinging his powerful fist right into his face. Mr. Dark grabbed Rayman's nose and tossed him hard into Juniper Lee, both grunting at the impact.

Clark dove forward, fist raised, but Mr. Dark was too fast, he swept behind the giant and planted a powerful foot into his back. Clark gasped in pain, the wind knocked from him. Ly acted quickly. She cast a blue energy sphere, which wrapped itself around Mr. Dark's neck. She swing him quickly in the air, and slammed him down on the ground. Mr. Dark stood quickly, catching her off guard, then grabbed the magical chain linked to the sphere and yanked it hard, sending Ly flying towards him. He raised his foot and struck Ly hard in the face.

Ah-Mah dove into the air, while Barbara and her sisters charged at Mr. Dark to try to rush him. He was able to block a few of the strikes but eventually they got into a rhythm, slashing him as he tried to get out of this. Ah-Mah came crashing down, her foot slamming into Mr. Dark's face. He staggered, just as all ten sisters did one last giant strike with their blades. This was followed by Ray-Ray charging forward, swinging his fist as hard as he could into Mr. Dark's eyes.

"Ya done, yet?!" snapped Ray Ray.

…

Ophelia felt her body bouncing, noting that Dark Rayman was carrying her up a flight of stairs. Globox was trying to keep pace, but she knew he would be at a disadvantage here, as Dark Rayman's smaller frame would help him through this narrow hallway easier. She knew she had to slow him down somehow. She strained her legs, trying to get them free. Finally, she managed it, and began to kick Dark Rayman in the face as hard and fast as she could.

"You're digging your own grave," Dark Rayman hissed at her, before slamming her down on the floor and dragging her up slowly. This was much more painful, her butt and back slamming the stairs, but she had to keep trying. She tried to catch one of the stairs with her legs, but at most she was only able to slow Dark Rayman down. He grabbed her wrist and twisted hard. "Stop it you stupid kid!" He shouted. Before digging his claws into her. Were it not for her gauntlets and sleeves, the claws would have done a number on her arm, but luckily they were enough to stop the claws so that they only caused small holes in the flesh.

She heard footsteps below her, coming closer. She tried to delay him, but nothing she could do had any major effect. Finally, he shoved a door open, bright sunlight flooding in, stinging Ophelia's eyes. Dark Rayman dragged her along the ground, before picking her up by the gut and throwing her hard into a stone wall.

"Just sit tight, you little snot!" Shouted Dark Rayman. Just as he finished, Globox came barreling through the doorway.

"Leave her alone, you bully!" Shouted Globox, pointing a threatening finger at Dark Rayman.

"Time for a rematch, frog legs!" Shouted the villain, "You were only lucky the last time we fought!" Globox charged at Dark Rayman, but the spry villain leapt into the air and swung his claws, slashing Globox across the chest. Globox recoiled, as Dark Rayman kicked him hard in the side of the head. He spun around, and Dark Rayman lunged into him. However, Globox brought his leg up, striking Dark Rayman in the gut. The glute then sprang up, lunging at his enemy and tackling him. He managed to pin Dark Rayman down, only for the monster to bring his foot up to kick Globox in the back of the head. Globox stumbled, and in this moment, Dark Rayman was able to shove Globox off of him them slash him twice across the chest, before zipping around behind him and delivering a kick to the small of Globox's back. Globox lurched forward, which allowed the fiend to deliver a punch so hard, Globox tumbled and rolled to the edge of the building. He managed to grab on to the ledge, but Dark Rayman was now standing over him.

"This is it, ya fatty." He taunted, "You played a good match, but it's over for you, Fatty Fatterson."

"Hey ya big jerk!" Cried a voice behind him. He looked to see Ophelia, free of her bindings and brandishing a large purple club. "His name is Globox!" She swing the club, harder and faster than Dark Rayman could dodge. He was knocked off the building, heading straight for the ground.

Back on the ground, Clark raised the weakened Mr. Dark, and slammed his back hard on his raised knee. Mr. Dark fell in an indignant heap on the ground, in agony. He tried to stand, only for Dark Rayman to land hard on him, ruining the last of his strength.

"You win this round." He said, his voice hoarse and strained, "But it is not over. Enjoy your victory while it lasts, because I will return." But before he could teleport, a cage appeared around him.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Snapped Juniper. "This cage nullifies what's left of your power, so you two are gonna be locked in the deepest depths of Darkness."

Meanwhile, back above them, Ophelia reached out her hand for Globox.

"You did your best." She said in a comforting tone, ignoring her pain and fatigue. She saw Globox's face go from happy and relieved to horrified.

"Ophelia!" He shouted, "Behind you!" Ophelia looked, just in time to see Ales push her off the building. Terror shot through Ophelia's system, knowing that the ground was getting closer every second. What was she going to do? Globox looked at the ground, and knew what he had to do. He grabbed Ophelia and held her close, turning his back to the ground, just in time for him to land hard on the concrete. A sickening snap was heard, and Globox withdrew a wheezing breath. Everyone gathered around them gasped, and Ophelia grabbed Globox's hand.

"Please," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Tell me you're gonna be okay!" Globox's eyes were straining to stay open, and his breath was getting weaker.

"It's okay, Ophelia." Said Globox, his voice weak. Rayman gasped, Juniper's eyes widened, shocked at what had just taken place.

"Globox!" Shouted Rayman, grabbing a stone and placing it under the glute's head. "Just rest, okay? That was brave…" Rayman's voice grew weak, he couldn't believe what was happening before his very eyes. Boiling tears slid down Ophelia's face, as she held Globox's hand. She didn't want to believe it, but she felt his weakening pulse. Globox was dying.

"NO!" Shouted Ophelia, then sobbed, "You can't leave me! I love you!" Ophelia let out another sob. Two figures came running down the street, pushing their way through the gathered crowd. They were Mr. and Mrs. Ramirez, who had seen their daughter falling and come running. Mrs. Ramirez gasped, seeing her daughter devastated, and the frog she loved battered, laying wasted on the ground. The couple's faces came closer together.

"Globox." Sobbed Ophelia, her tears dripping down onto his face. "I love you!"

"Be strong, Ophelia." Globox wheezed. Their lips connected, for what would be their final kiss. "I love you, too...Ophelia…" And then, Globox's eyes rolled back in their sockets, his hand fell limp. Globox was dead. Ophelia burst into tears, screaming in sorrow and agony. Her parents came to her sides, taking a hold of her. Rayman's hand clenched into a fist. So hard it was shaking.

"I hope they got what they wanted." He hissed under his breath. "For what they've cost us, they can never be forgiven." The city fell into a silence. It seemed the only sound in the world was Ophelia crying.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

"We will admit, we had our doubts." Said one of the Guardians, as Ray-Ray stood before them, "but your actions have proved we made the right choice. You, Ray-Ray Lee, have shown that you greatly possess the title of Te Xuan Ze, a candidate worthy of your sister's reputation." He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over, to see Juniper beaming at him, giving him a thumbs up. Also in the room was Ah-Mah, Rayman, Betilla, and Polokus. "As for you, Miss. Betilla." The Guardians continued, "We appreciate your help; thanks to you and your sisters, we were able to cast a spell to make the people of Orchid Bay City believe the carnage was nothing but an earthquake."

"We were due for one," said Ah-Mah. "Certain exceptions apply of course."

"How is your grandson?" Betilla asked her.

"He is recovering in the hospital. It will be a while, but he'll be back on his feet. That young lady, Jody, has agreed to stay with him and help take care of him. I believe they will be a lovely couple."

"What has become of that cad, Mr. Dark?" Asked The Guardians.

"He's being imprisoned in the Vault of Darkness." Said Juniper. "He and Dark Rayman are locked in the Obsidian Cage, a magical cage that steals power from those trapped in it."

"And it only works on those with evil hearts." Betilla added. "It would be a disaster if it could steal my or my sisters' power."

"Anyway, the vault of Darkness is a place miles below the surface of the Glade of Dreams. It's where the baddest of the bad go. Even if he got out of the cage, he'd have a devil of a time getting out of the vault."

"Although," said Polokus, "Ales is still at large. No doubt he'll cook something up, but for now, you've earned your rest."

"It doesn't matter if he comes back or not." Said Rayman, "We're here to stop him." Juniper nodded in agreement.

"Although," Said another guardian. "You lost someone on your side, did you not?"

"Yeah," said Rayman, looking down at the floor. "Gl-Globox." His eyes began burning, his heart jumped to his throat. Juniper took his hand, putting the other on his shoulder for comfort.

"How is Ophelia doing?" asked Betilla.

"Not well," said Juniper, "after Globox died, Ophelia just wasn't okay. She can't eat, she can't sleep, nothing. Her parents checked her into the hospital, but signs aren't good."

"All the magic in the world can't fix a broken heart." Said Betilla. "That poor girl."

"Are you certain, Betilla?" Said Polokus, "Don't you have that Dance of Fallen heroes?"

"Yes but…" Betilla tried to say, then noticed all eyes were looking at her.

"The what now?" asked Juniper.

"The Dance of Fallen Heroes." Said Betilla, "it is a ceremony my sisters and I can perform once every thousand years. It is very difficult to perform, but if it works, it can bring a fallen hero back from death. We only have one shot, if we fail, the hero cannot be brought back."

"When was the last one?" asked Rayman.

"One thousand and one years ago." Answered Betilla,

"Why didn't you say so sooner?!" Asked Rayman, leaping over and placing his hands on his mother's shoulders. "You could bring Globox back!"

"But if I fail?" asked Betilla.

"Globox died saving his true love's life." Said one of the guardians. "He died for not just one world, but two. You owe it to him to at least try."

"Yes, you're right." Said Betilla. "Globox's sacrifice cannot go unrewarded. We must at least try."

"No pressure," said Juniper, "but remember, more than one person's happiness rests on this."

…

A dark room, massive and circular. Globox's body lay in the middle, illuminated by an invisible light source. Total silence, and near perfect darkness. When suddenly, another light source ignites, showing Betilla. She is chanting something in a language known only to her and her sisters. She is doing a very tight and coordinated dance. She stomps her feet on the ground and very deliberately swings her arms. If she were glaring at you and holding weapons while doing this, you'd certainly feel intimidated.

Suddenly, another light source flicks on, showing Holly. Holly's movements are one to one with Betilla's, and she is doing the same chant. One by one, the other Nymphs are shown, Edith, Anetta, and Helena, all moving and chanting in perfect sync. As they dance and chant, a ball of light appears over Globox's body. Small and faint at first, but soon as large as a wrecking ball and so bright it brings tears to the Nymphs' eyes, yet they do not cover or close their eyes, and continue the ceremony.

As the light intensifies, so does the chant, until the ball rains down a powerful white beam onto the still body of Globox. Even as it goes, the Nymphs continue their coordinated dance and chant. Soon the noise is so loud, the light so bright, they can only hope the other Nymphs haven't fallen out of sync. Then, just as powerfully as it started, it stops. The ball shrinks and grows fainter, until it is gone. The Nymphs stop the song and dance, looking at Globox, hoping and praying their dance was worth it, for there are no retries.

At first nothing happens, but then…

…

She lay there, staring at the ceiling. Eyes bloodshot, bags under them, only aware of her profound sadness. She'd lost count of the days since he'd died, but she didn't care. She'd lost her will to live. She wouldn't eat, drink, or sleep. She felt too hollow to cry, but that wasn't going to last long. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She barely managed to bother turning her head to see who it was. The door creaked open, and there was her mother, holding a plate. The smell was delicious, but she had no desire to eat the food.

"Ophelia," said her mother, "I made your favorite. Enchiladas and empanadas."

"I'm not hungry." Ophelia moaned, pulling the blanket over her eyes to avoid eye contact with her mother.

"You haven't eaten in three days." Said her mother, "you must be starving."

"Noooo…." Ophelia moaned again, rolling over, turning her back to her mother. Her mom sighed, walking over and sitting on the bed, setting the plate down on the nightstand, and putting a hand on Ophelia's shoulder.

"I hate everything I said to you that day." Her mother said, sorrow in her voice. "You were right, it was wrong of me to tell you who you can and can't love just by looks...I lost sight of what really matters, and I'm sorry. Can you forgive your mother?"

"Go away." Was the only response. Normally, she would not stand for such back sass. But Ophelia's love was gone, she was sliding into depression, and it was all her fault. She stood, and was about to take her leave, when suddenly, a nurse poked her head in.

"Ms. Ramirez," said the nurse, a young lady with fiery red hair, moving a bit to let Ophelia's mother go. "You have a visitor."

"Tell them to go away." Said Ophelia, without sitting up or turning around. The nurse shrugged, and left.

"I'm sorry." Her voice said, "Ms. Ramirez isn't receiving visitors right now."

"Aw, really?" Asked a voice; a voice she knew. Ophelia froze.

That voice...it couldn't be… Ophelia slowly crawled out of bed, almost falling over but managing to hold her balance.

"That's a shame." The voice said. "I just wanted to see how she was doing." She poked her head out, and there stood a pudgy man in a white shirt and blue vest. Blue hair, blue cowboy hat, blue pants. His face round, his eyebrows bushy. Ophelia sprang out of the room, grabbing the man in a tight hug.

"Is it really you?!" She asked him, burying her face in his chest.

"Yep," he said. Then he whispered in her ear. "I'll explain everything later." Then he spoke up normally. "So what did I miss? Aside from your last shower?" Ophelia froze, suddenly aware of her body odor, and felt so dirty and pasty. Ophelia looked to the nurse.

"Is there a shower nearby?"

"Sure," said the nurse, "Just down that hall and to the left."

"Oh!" Said Mrs. Ramirez, "I forgot, I have a change of clothes for you in the car!" Both women ran off. After Ophelia had showered, changed into the clothes her mother had given her, and hungrily eaten the food she'd brought her, Ophelia felt so good it wasn't even funny. She gave the man another huge hug.

"I love you!" She shouted, "I don't know who I have to thank but I'd kiss them on the mouth if they asked me to!"

"I don't think Betilla will find that necessary." Said the man, "But you could kiss me, instead."

"Gladly." Said Ophelia, and the two embraced in a kiss that was long overdue. Burning and tender, the two wrapped their arms around each other, the world seeming to melt around them. The world was as it should be, now that her love was back in her arms.

…

That night, Ophelia, her man, and her parents sat around the table, having dined on a meal not unlike the one they'd had on the night they all wished they could forget.

"So, what did you say your name was?" Asked Mr. Ramirez to his daughter's boyfriend.

"Glover." He answered.

"No no," said Mr. Ramirez. "Your real name."

"Oh. Globox." Came the reply.

"Well, Globox." Said Mrs. Ramirez. "We are so very sorry. We should never have cast you two out just because of who you are. You are the hero our daughter deserves. Please, if you can, take our deepest, most humble apologies. And, our blessing."

"Apologies accepted." Said Globox. "And funny you mention blessing." He turned to Ophelia.

"Ophelia, you are the sunshine to my skies, the sweet smell of my flowers. Ever since we met, it has been bliss and happiness for me. Even in death, all I could think of was you." Ophelia began to have an idea of what was about to happen, placing her hands over her mouth in surprise, tears brimming on her eyes. "Now that I have this second chance, I'm not gonna throw it away." He got down on one knee, and opened a small box before her, a shining ring. "Ophelia Ramirez, will you marry me?" Ophelia was silent for a brief moment, wiping away the tears before simply saying,

"Yes." Globox stood, sliding the ring on her finger. Ophelia took a moment to admire the ring, then looked Globox in the eyes. Then, the two embraced, and kissed. Mrs. Ramirez began to cry a bit, sheer joy. Her daughter was going to marry her knight in shining armor. Who cared if he looked different, he was the perfect one for her daughter, now she saw it, and would never allow her own desires to blind her from what her daughter truly needed ever again.

…

His body ached badly, but he couldn't move. The casts on his body prevented any movement, so he was forced to sit with his arms and legs suspended, a hole cut in the face of the cast so he could see. Dennis Lee, wrapped in a full body cast, and this was his reward for helping Jody? Well, as long as she wasn't dead, he figured it wasn't too big of a deal. He'd heal eventually...right?

Suddenly, the door opened. Dennis tried to turn to look but got a sharp pain in his neck to remind him that was not feasible right now.

"Hi, Dennis." A familiar voice called. Dennis felt relief hearing it. The voice of Jody. Her footsteps came closer, then she shifted her head into his line of sight. She wore her hair down, her blue eyes shining. "I don't think I ever really thanked you for saving me. So…" She planted a kiss on his exposed lips. Her lips were warm and tasted sweet. Dennis tried to engage her in the kiss, but his sore jaw made that impossible. A nurse stood off to the side, doing what his job demanded of him that day, but that didn't stop him from singing a little song.

"She loves you, yeah yeah yeah…" he muttered. Jody blushed, ending the kiss, having been oblivious to him there.

"Er, s-sorry." She said bashfully.

"Nah, don't be." He said, "You can visit him, just don't expect to kiss him without a little input from me." He snickered. Jody turned to face Dennis, rolling her eyes, mouthing out the words "Way to ruin the moment."

…

The sun shone high in the sky. The glade of Dreams prepared for another wedding. The grass was green and radiant, the sky so blue it looked fake. Inside the very same building where Rayman and Juniper had performed their wedding, so too were Globox and Ophelia to perform theirs. Globox stood at the front of the hall, his best man Rayman standing beside him.

Behind him on the left side of the room sat all of his friends, the ones that had fought alongside him to save Orchid Bay, and ones that had been there for him during his struggles to come to terms with his feelings for Ophelia. On the right side sat Ophelia's parents. Mrs. Ramirez was as emotional as Mrs. Lee had been, and she wore it on her sleeve. Then suddenly, the music began to play. The crowd stood in respect to the bride.

Globox looked back, seeing his beautiful bride walking towards him, behind her marched Juniper Lee, then Jody, then Ly, then Uglette, with Barbara bringing up the rear. Ophelia's face shone keenly, and just as Rayman and Juniper had before them, she and Globox had their own telepathic conversation.

"My Princess! You look beautiful Ophelia."

"And you're very handsome yourself, Globox."

"I love you. I died for you once, and I'd do it again if it came down to it."

"Please don't though. I lost you once, I don't want to lose you again."

So Ophelia took her place next to Globox, Juniper and Ophelia's bridesmaids standing in a line behind her, across from Rayman and Globox's groomsmen, Murfy, The Grand Minimus, the Goth Teensie, and Clark bringing up the rear. Polokus took his spot in front of the couple and began.

"Once again." He said, as the crowd quieted down and took their seats. "We gather to witness the marriage of two fine warriors, who were willing to give it all for the peace of the glade. Thanks to the Nymphs, the Glute who did was brought back, and now we unite these two together." Polokus continued on, but Globox and Ophelia were too wrapped up in their love for each other, the hardly noticed him, and totally missed Jody's weeping at the lovely sight. They were brought back to focus when Polokus said. "And now, for the rings." The Goth Teensie scurried up, a pillow balanced on his head. The two took the rings, and he scurried back to his spot.

"Globox, do you take Ophelia to be your lawfully wedded wife? To cherish and to hold? For better or for worse? For richer or for poorer? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"

"I do." Said Globox, sliding the ring on Ophelia's finger.

"Ophelia," said Polokus, "do you take Globox to be your lawfully wedded husband? To cherish and to hold? For better or for worse? For richer or for poorer? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"

"I do." Said Ophelia, sliding the ring on Globox's finger.

"Then by the power invested in me by the Glade of Dreams, I now pronounce you glute and wife. You may kiss your bride." Ophelia and Globox wrapped once again in a loving embrace, kissing passionately. The crowd went wild, Ophelia's mother bawling even louder.

…

Two years later, at Christmas time, Mr. and Mrs. Lee, along with Mr. and Mrs. Ramirez, waited antsy, as their daughters and sons in law had said they had a big surprise for them. The snow fell to the ground, and the heater roared in the rented condo. When suddenly, the door opened. In walked Rayman, holding something. Mrs. Lee's eyes widened at what she saw; a baby.

"Mom and dad," said Rayman, "may I introduce you to your granddaughter, Xahana Lee." He walked closer, the baby wrapped snugly in a warm pink blanket, cooing in her father's embrace. Rayman held the baby out, and her grandmother took hold of her, holding her close and speaking to her.

"Hi, I'm your grandma, and this is your grandpa." Mr. Lee took the tiny baby girl's hand. Suddenly, in walked Juniper, holding something else in her hands.

"And here is your grandson, Jay Lee." He was just like his dad, a baby thingamajig with Juniper's soft brown eyes. Juniper held him out to Mr. Lee, who was in awe of what he was holding. His Grandson, and there were none other like him in the world. He was one lucky Grandpa. Just as Mr. and Mrs. Ramirez started to feel left out, in came Globox and Ophelia.

"The Lees aren't the only ones to have a surprise today." Said Ophelia, holding a small bundle of her own. "Mom and Dad, meet Glover." She held the bundle out to them. Glover had his mother's white skin and brown eyes, with blue hair, similar to his father's in human form.

Ophelia held baby Glover out to her parents, and Mrs. Ramirez took hold of him. She held him close, hearing his coos and feeling his tiny warm body against her. She kissed his head. She finally got what she wanted, now that Ophelia had had what she'd wanted.

…

An hour later, the grandparents had gone to the store, to buy new gifts and toys for their grandchildren. Xanaha and Glover sat on the floor, in view of all the parents. Xahana held a cookie in her hand, and Ophelia was making another for Glover. Globox stood, admiring the sight of his son playing with his best friend's daughter. Suddenly, Glover reached out and took the cookie from Xahana's hand. He put his gums on it, Xanana looking at Glover with a displeased expression. Then she leapt forward, grabbing Glover's head while screaming. Glover, scared and in pain, began to cry as well.

"Xahana, no!" Yelped Juniper, sitting on the side holding Jay.

"Xahana! Get off!" Said Rayman, frantically running over to separate the two. Soon, each baby was in their respective father's arms, crying about what had just taken place. Despite the chaos, peace was soon restored, the babies calmed by their fathers. Ophelia came with the cookie, having seen what had taken place through a window in the kitchen, overlooking the family room. The babies' mothers came, embracing their children and husbands. Then the husbands and wives locked lips in sweet kisses. Indeed, Love Is Strange.


End file.
